Challenges
by acaPitch
Summary: Beca Mitchell is new young tennis player with a bright career ahead. Will she have what it takes to become a champion like she's dreamed ever since she was a kid? Bechloe story with a lot of tennis involved.
1. Life changing opportunities

**Life changing opportunities**

There's a family moving into the house across from hers. She sees two kids running around with rackets and begging their dad to let them play. Beca has long stopped playing with her friend Stacie and now watches the new kids with curiosity, once Stacie notices her friend is not paying attention to her ramble she joins Beca silently observing the scene in front of them. The kids start playing a game Beca's never seen before but there's something about it that captures her attention. A couple of minutes go by and Stacie gets bored with watching the new kids hit the ball against a wall.

"Come on Beca, let's go back to play." she says to her still distracted friend.

The kids from across the street notice the two girls sitting on the porch and approach them.

The taller kid has light brown eyes and a friendly smile. "Hi! My name is Andree and this is my brother Jake"

"Hi Andree and Jake, my name is Stacie and this is my friend Beca."

"Nice to meet you" Beca says mustering a smile. "You were playing with your rackets, how do you call that game?"

"well, we play tennis but hitting the ball against the wall is just a warm up. You need to have a net and a court to play it." says Jake offering Beca his racket "Do you want to try it out? Our dad is taking us to play later"

Beca nods and follows Jake and Andree. Stacie is caught off guard by Beca accepting to play with the new kids since she's not fond of talking to strangers but follows Beca anyway.

"ok Beca, you have to grab your racket like this" Jake explains while showing her what he means. "so when the ball comes to you have to swing it this way. Got it?"

Beca tries to copy what Jake is doing but finds it uncomfortable.

"Ok, try to hit it now"

Andree throws the ball to the wall and expects Beca to hit it with the racket, she fails to do so and grunts in frustration while the rest laughs at her missing shot.

Jake and Andree's father approaches the fuming girl and pats her shoulder "hey it's ok, don't worry! It's harder than it looks like. At least you didn't fall like Jake did the first time he tried to hit it or hit your nose like Andree did"

Now it was Beca's turn to laugh. "You hit your nose?"

Andree just shrugs.

"I'm Daniel. Jake and Andree's father." the man says smiling at the kids. "oh and this beautiful woman you see here" hugging his wife "is my wife, Gail"

"Hi girls!" Gail says waving at the two little girls.

"Hi! I'm Beca, I live across the street and this is my friend Stacie. She lives two houses down from yours."

Gail stays with the kids while Daniel keeps unpacking boxes. They are taking turns to hit the ball against the wall with the rackets, Stacie gets bored soon and decides to take a sit with Gail.

"I don't get it! Why is this so difficult?" A frustrated Beca groans. She doesn't realize Jake was hitting the ball and missed it until the ball is close to make contact with her face. She raises her arms shielding her face from the ball.

"Sorry Beca!" Jake says flashing an apologetic smile.

"It's ok"

After Gail makes sure the girl is ok she asks Andree to pass her a ball.

"what are you doing mom?" the boy asks curiously. Gail ignores her son's question.

She focusses on Beca"I think I know why you are having such a difficult time hitting the ball, honey"

"you do?"

"Try to catch the ball with your hands. Are you ready?" after receiving a nod from Beca she throws the ball at her and Beca catches it. She's confused how catching the ball is going to help her hitting the ball with the racket but she's willing to hear the older woman.

"Just what I thought" Gail says triumphal while the four kids stare at her waiting an explanation.

"Beca, honey. You are left-handed. You've been trying to hit the ball with a right-handed grip. I bet yo felt uncomfortable. All we need to do is change the grip and you'll notice the difference"

"Grip? Sorry I don't get it"

"here, let me show you. The way you grab the racket is called grip. Instead of grabbing it like you were, let's try it like this."

Beca mimics what the woman is doing and can feel a difference.

"ready Beca?"

"yeah"

The moment the ball approached her Beca swung the racket successfully hitting the ball against the wall. The sound the ball when it made contact with the strings of the racket became Beca's favourite sound. Since that day all she wanted to do was playing tennis.

Everyday Beca, Jake and Andree would spend two hours playing tennis at the local club under Gail's supervision, Beca's parents could see how interested their daughter was in the sport. That christmas Beca received two new rackets, a tennis bag, new visors and three cute dress uniforms, it was Beca's favorite gift. She hugged her parents and kept smiling all day showing her friends her new equipment.

It was January when Beca and Jake were having a match and they were spotted by a man in his mid thirties. "Wow! your daughter has an impressive forehand" the man said to Gail. She smiled at him and turn to the match unfolding in front of them.

"I know, she's amazing. She's not my daughter though, the boy she's beating is my son" she chuckled.

"I'm Nigel Simons, I coach professional players. Well, used to. I'm starting my academy for kids and I'm scouting new talent. Do you know where can I find that girl's parents?"

"Nice to meet you mr. Simons. I'm Gail Smith. Actually Beca's my neighbor's daughter, I bring her and my sons to play here every afternoon. I'm going to ask them if they are interested in meeting you, I'll bring you an answer tomorrow. Is that good?"

"I guess.." he smiled politely. "Oh and by the way, your kid is good as well." he left Gail staring at the match.

Beca's mother tagged along with Gail and the kids next day after Beca pleaded her parents to give her a chance to be at "tennis school" as she called it.

Nigel saw the group approaching the court. Beca's mother and Nigel introduced themselves while the kids started their warm up exercises.

"Your girl is really talented Mrs. Mitchell. I'm starting my tennis academy and I would love to have her in it."

"Beca really likes to play but she's just six years old. I just want her to have fun"

"I understand where you come from, I have a daughter too. The thing is, Beca has the potential to be a champion. Trust me, I've been around enough time to know that. With the right guidance she could be a professional player when she grows up, she's just natural. She's good but she could be the best if you let me coach her."

"I don't know Mr. Simons. Beca is just a kid and kids shouldn't be pushed so hard. You are talking about championships and becoming professional. I'm not sure I want that for my little girl"

"Look, why don't you just give it a shot? Let's try it out if she doesn't like it then she can quit. How about that?"

"so, how much would it costs to have my daughter in your academy?"

"You wouldn't be paying anything. I want to give a full scholarship to her. I have a sponsor who is covering all costs for one talented child. I've been looking for the right kid and I think your girl deserves a shot."

"What's the catch?"

"Excuse me?"

"You mean to tell me you will give my daughter a full scholarship to play at your academy and she can walk out at any minute if she doesn't like it? There must be a catch somewhere."

Nigel laughs and takes a picture out of his wallet "You see this girl?" Angie nods realizing she's seen that girl before in one of the posters Beca has around her room. "this girl is my daughter. She's a professional tennis player now. She's the sponsor who is willing to give a talented child a full scholarship. She was lucky enough to get one when she was a little girl just like your daughter and it changed her life. She wants to change someone's life too. When I saw your daughter playing yesterday it reminded me of my daughter. The look of determination, the natural talent and most of all the satisfaction on her face when she nails a difficult shot. I know it's hard to believe Mrs. Mitchell but there's no catch at all. I'm offering you the chance to change your daughter's life just like someone helped me change mine years ago."

"Let me talk to Beca and my husband first. We need to think what's best for her"

"Sure. Here's my number." he says handing his card to Angie. "one more thing Mrs. Mitchell. My daughter is coming to town tomorrow. I talked to her about Beca. Despite the decision you and your husband take, my daughter would love to meet Beca. Do you think she can join my daughter's practice tomorrow?"

"sure, I'll bring her."

"Thanks Mrs. Mitchell. Have a good day"

"Bye Mr. Simons. You too"

Angie and Robert discuss their daughter's future that night and whether it's a good idea to let her play tennis at Simon's academy. They agree to let their daughter decide, after all the girl seems to be in love with the sport and she's been talking non stop about wanting to play at the "tennis school"

Beca runs around the livingroom and starts jumping up and down when she receive the news she can play at the "tennis school" under the condition that she keeps her good grades at school as well. She agrees and runs looking for Stacie, Jake and Andree to tell them the news. Angie and Robert call Nigel to let him know about their decision.

"Congrats Beca!" says Stacie while squeezing her into a hug. Soon followed by Jake and Andree.

The next day as promised, Angie takes her daughter to meet Nigel's daughter. Angie knows Beca is a huge fan of the girl she's about to meet and decides to leave the meeting as a surprise. The look on her daughter's face when Maria Simons greets her is priceless. She stares at the tall blonde girl for a couple of minutes. Maria introduces herself and her father to the little girl and they start talking about tennis.

Nigel chuckles at the sight of her daughter immerse in a very intense talk about drop shots with the brunette girl who seems really interested in what her idol says.

"Thank you for trusting us Mrs. Mitchell. I assure you, I will take care of your daughter as if she was my own."

Angie smiled "Thanks Mr. Simons."

A week after meeting Maria Simons, Beca started at the Simons Tennis Academy, she caused great comments around all the coaches, the brunette learned fast and worked harder than the rest of the kids, she was definitely a champion in the making.

At the age of eight Beca started to play against other academies, she was Simons Tennis Academy secret weapon, the little girl was their best player and after a couple of tournaments everyone knew Beca Mitchell's name. Coaches of other academies wanted to have her playing for them but Beca loved the Simons, they became family when her own started to crumble. Her parents divorced after her mom caught her father cheating on her. She asked the man to leave the house. Beca felt devastated when her dad left, she hated to feel like she wasn't worth staying. She hated to see her mother crying herself to sleep. Beca tried to stay strong for her mom, she knew her mom needed to know she was fine.

Stacie was the only person she could let herself be vulnerable with, they were practically sisters.

On the day her father was supposed to cheer for her at a very important tournament he never showed up. Beca kept glancing at the stands between points only to find her father's spot empty. She felt tears starting to cloud her vision. Her head was far away from what was going on in the match. She lost the match after her opponent returned her lob with a smash. She stayed at her chair after the people at the stands left. Her coach, friends, Gail and Stacie's mom where the only ones left.

Nigel kneeled in front of the girl. "Hey Beca, it's ok. We'll work on it on monday" he patted her back. The little girl seemed lost in her own thoughts, she only whispered "he didn't show up"

Nigel's heart broke at the sight of his favourite student sad over her father never showing up at her match. "Beca I promise you.."

"NO! Don't say that. He promised too and was he here?"

"I know, maybe something came up.."

"I'm his daughter, I should be important to him. Shouldn't I?"

"Beca, of course you are important to him. Look at the stands, your friends were here supporting you, I was here too. I'm going to call your mom ok?"

"leave me alone."

"Bec.."

she ran and Nigel went after her. Wrapping her in a hug, he knew she was about to break down.

Beca started sobbing and crying. "leave me, why won't you? My own father doesn't want to stay."

Nigel held Beca until she was calm enough.

"I know this is difficult, divorces suck. I hate to see you in the middle of it all but you have to know that both of your parents love you. Your mom would have been here if she wasn't working and you know that. I know I'm not your father, but I love you like you were my daughter. No matter what happens, I promise you this, I will never miss any of your matches."

Beca smiles at the man, she really loved him. He was beyond patient with her and always knew what to say to make her feel better. From that moment on she swore she wouldn't let her father ruin another match. If he didn't want to be there then she was fine with it, she had Nigel, her mom, Stacie, Andree, Jake, Gail, Daniel and even Maria sometimes came to her matches too. She had a family that loved her and supported her.

**Present (18 years old)**

The alarm goes off at 5 a.m. Beca silences it and makes her way to the bathroom after stretching. Quickly changing into her morning workout clothes she grabs her ipod and bag heading out to practice.

"good morning Beca!" her coach Nigel greets her once she makes it to the practice courts. "before we start our practice there's something I wanted to talk to you about"

Beca freezes "You are not quitting right?" Nigel laughs at her "No kid, I wouldn't leave my champ" he reassures her. "It's about your dad"

She hasn't speak to the man ever since he ditched her match when she was eight years old. Now she really is terrified.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

_"before we start our practice there's something I wanted to talk to you about"_

_Beca freezes "You are not quitting right?" Nigel laughs at her "No kid, I wouldn't leave my champ" he reassure her. "It's about your dad"_

_She hasn't spoken to the man ever since he ditched her match when she was eight years old. Now she really was terrified._

**_Unexpected Visitors_**

Beca takes a deep breath "What about Robert?" Nigel knows she's not happy to hear about the man, he knows he is not happy either. Nigel gestures Beca to take a sit at the bench installed in the court. "He wants to see you. He said he'd be here for your match"

She feels the air being knocked of her lungs, a lot of questions start running in her head. Why now? Why couldn't he decide to show up ten years ago? Am I worth it for him now?

Beca closes her fists and tightens her jaw "No, I don't want him here." she spats. After her dad didn't show up to her match, he never visited again, he would call from time to time but Beca refused to take his calls, she was hurt, she needed her dad to make the effort and actually talk to her face to face but he was busy starting a new family far away from Beca. Money was his way of parenting, he never stopped sending her the money the judge told him to but what Beca needed was her dad, the man who should protect her when she was scared, give her advice when she had troubles, all she got month after month was a check. After ten years absent from her daughter life she couldn't understand how he hoped to just waltz back into her life. She wasn't going to let the man hurt her again, or worse, hurt her mother.

"I understand, but he is still your father, you can't just ignore him for the rest of your life Beca"

"watch me" she retorts. Nigel shakes his head and a smile is playing on his lips "I'm not even going to try to convince you to talk to him, I know I would be wasting my time. But I'm warning you he will be here, just don't let it get you ok?"

"Don't worry, he lost any power he had over me when he decided to not show up to that match when I was eight. I'm not going to let him screw up all my hard work. I'm going to win this match. I only need three more wins and I qualify for Miami."

"ok, nice talk but now it's time for you to work. Heart to heart moment over. Start running"

Beca gets up "Nigel" the man looks up and finds the brunette smiling "thanks"

"no problem champ, now run before I stop being nice and add more laps for being lazy"

She mocks salutes him and takes off.

* * *

"Bree, how much more do we have to walk? Don't you have those little cute cars to take you everywhere?" Chloe asks.

Aubrey facepalms "Chloe, this is tennis, not golf! Come on, she should be on... court ten! Here it is" she turns smiling at her red haired friend who doesn't seem happy at all.

"finally! ok go make your interview thing. I'll wait over here" she says taking a sit on a bench right outside court ten.

"Ok, I'll be back in a few Chlo" the blonde says already walking towards the player she's come to interview.

"Hi, I'm Aubrey Posen from Inside the Lines. Thank you so much for agreeing to make this interview Miss Simons." Aubrey says extending her hand to the blonde player who shakes it and smiles.

"No problem Aubrey. Please call me Maria, I feel like an old lady when someone calls me Miss Simons. I like your work, I asked your bosses to send you, I hope you don't mind the California heat I dragged you in." Maria says winking.

Aubrey is doing cartwheels in her mind, the number one player and four times grand slam champion praised her work and wanted to be interviewed by her! She can't believe it but tries to stay professional.

"Thanks mis.. I mean Maria. I love California, this is my first time at Indian Wells though, it's nice"

Maria nods and Aubrey gets everything set up to start the interview. She's no ordinary sports journalist and she do not ask the same old boring questions the players are used to. Maria is enjoying the new questions and is very impressed with the younger blonde, she knows she made the right decision when she asked for Aubrey to be her interviewer.

In the middle of the entertaining interview, Maria sees Beca and Nigel making their way to her court to wait for her. All Maria's team, Nigel and Beca are staying at a house they rented near the place the event is being held.

"Sorry for interrupt you Aubrey, I want to introduce you to someone." Maria says while motioning her dad and Beca to join her. Beca realizes she forgot her visor and runs back to the court she was practicing in while Nigel makes his way to her daughter.

"Aubrey, this is my dad Nigel. Dad, this is Aubrey Posen" Aubrey shakes the man's hand "Nice to meet you sir. Your daughter is very talented, you must be proud of her"

Nigel smiles at the journalist, usually he didn't like them, all of them where people who never got the chance to make it big and loved to put down players, but the blonde in front of him seemed genuine. "I really am miss Posen" Maria smiled at her dad.

Once Beca is back she joins the group.

"And there she is! Aubrey Posen, this is who I wanted to introduce to you. Beca Mitchell, she's the most talented player I've seen in years. She'll be playing here too." Beca blushed at Maria's praise. Aubrey raises her eyebrow at the brunette girl, she must be someone really close to Maria if she received that kind of praise. The blonde player was known for her incredible victories but also for not being too friendly with her colleagues, it wasn't that she was mean to them, she didn't simply socialized with them.

Aubrey was genuinely curious about the bond between the famous player and the young girl but she decided to let it slip."nice to meet you Beca"

"likewise Miss Posen. I've seen your work, you are amazing" the brunette offered. Now Aubrey was truly shocked.

"Actually" Maria cut in "Beca was the one who showed me your work. She said you were the best interviewer and after some research I have to agree with her."

"thanks, are you guys family? You seem close"

The comment caused a laugh. "I guess you could say so." Nigel said.

"Beca's been my father's protegé since she was six, I swear sometimes I'm truly convinced he loves her more than he loves me." she says pouting.

Beca laughs at the older woman "You can't be as awesome as me, sorry Maria." This cause a laugh among the group.

Maria gives Beca a sort of side hug "As you can see, I love this smurf though, she's like a little sister to me." She says pinching Beca's cheeks.

"hands off! you are stepping the line Simons" and once again the group is in laughs until Beca gasps and turns to Aubrey. "Sorry miss Posen, we are interrupting your interview."

Aubrey smiles at the girl. "don't worry, we were just finishing."

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you miss Posen. Keep up the good work and don't become another dull and bitter journalist like the rest" Nigel says before he starts walking away.

"it was really nice to meet you Miss Posen." Beca says waving at her.

"Nice to meet you as well Beca, and please call me Aubrey. Good luck in the tournament, I'll keep my eye on your matches" she replies to the brunette who nods and joins Nigel.

Once the interview finishes and the players and Nigel left, Aubrey walks back to bench Chloe was supposed to wait her on. She grabs her phone and dials her best friend's number.

"Hey Bree, are you done?"

"Yes, where are you?"

"oh I'm at the restaurant, I got bored and hungry. Come join me, lunch is on me"

The two best friends have lunch at the restaurant in the tennis complex. Aubrey tells Chloe about her interview with Maria and about the praises from both the blonde and her brunette friend. The girls decide to spend their afternoon shopping, while Aubrey would have prefered to stay at the complex she understands Chloe doesn't have a clue about tennis so she agrees to shop instead.

After a long afternoon of shopping Chloe and Aubrey were exhausted, Chloe flopped on the bed and turned the tv on.

_"...and let's not forget about Mitchell, the girl has been considered a tennis prodigy since Simons took her under his wing. Something that clearly calls the attention is the fact that Mitchell didn't play juniors. Most of the rest of the players around her age have the juniors as preparation. _

_Well Dan, I saw her practicing today, the girl is lethal. I'm definitely looking forward her matches, I hope she gets a good draw."_

Chloe stares at the picture of said player. "she's cute" she tells Aubrey.

"I met her today. She's very nice actually. I was wondering why I haven't heard from her, now I get it, she didn't play juniors."

"ok, you just lost me with your tennis talk, so back to the important thing, you know her?"

Aubrey chuckled at her friend. "yeah, why the sudden interest?" knowing exactly where the redhead was going.

"just asking." she shrugs. Aubrey raises her eyebrow looking suspiciously at her friend. Chloe notices her action "Jeez! can't a girl say ask anything without you wanting to over-analize it?"

Aubrey laughs at Chloe "fine, fine. I can introduce you if you want to..."

Chloe gasp "you would!?" she ask excitedly.

"Ha! I knew it! you can't fool me Beale"

Chloe just crosses her arms and pouts "I hate you Posen"

"really? too bad, I was going to invite you to watch her match with me..."

Chloe sighs "whatever" Deep down Chloe was dying to meet the brunette. When Aubrey was interviewing Maria or as Chloe called her the super famous hot tennis player, she was bored and started to wander around the complex. She stopped at the last court of the complex and saw the occupants of it, a small brunette and a man who seemed to be in the middle of a championship match, every shot was well fought. Chloe didn't know much about tennis, well in fact she didn't know anything at all but something about the way the girl seemed to read where the ball was going to hit made her fascinated. She stayed glued to her spot watching the girl take on the man who wasn't making anything easy and kept telling stuff to the girl after a couple of shots. "fix your grip" "add more volley to that shot" "hit the corners" among other stuff she didn't really understand. When the match was finished she felt her breathing stopped when the brunette girl took off her visor and walk near the place she was standing. One look at the small girl and the tittle of "super hot tennis player" didn't belong to Maria Simons anymore.

The girl must have noticed her staring she smiled at Chloe and kept collecting the balls she and her coach had used for the practice. She left when she saw the girl walking back to her coach and sitting down for what she assumed was a debrief about practice.

Chloe smiled at the memory of the tennis player smiling at her, before she knew she fell asleep thinking about the brunette girl with the cute smile.

* * *

"so what's new Becs?" Maria asked Beca during dinner, it was only the two of them. The rest of the team decided to go out for the night. Being tired from practice the players decided to stay.

"Robert wants to be at my match" Beca sighed. She really trusted Maria, she was like a big sister to her.

Maria frowned "I'm sorry Becs. You know dad won't push you to speak to him if you don't want to right?"

Beca nodded "yeah, I just..." she let out a frustrated sigh "Why now?"

Maria patted her back. "I don't know Beca, maybe he realized how stupid he has been all this time?"

Beca laughed "maybe, anyway I'm not interested in talking to him, I'm fine the way I am. I have mom, Stacy and you guys. I don't need anyone else"

"well my little squirrel, you are mistaken"

"hey! don't call me squirrel! and what do you mean I'm mistaken?"

"ok, I'll be the first to admit that wasn't a good nickname."

"thank you, and you still haven't answer my question."

"right! well of course you have us and soon you will have a lot of fans, but you will need someone else too, you know like a partner"

Beca looks confused "like a doubles partner?" she starts to panic "am I playing doubles here"

Maria facepalms herself "I swear you are so dense sometimes! I meant as a lover you silly!"

Beca stares blankly at the blonde "you have got to be kidding, love means nothing!"

"In tennis dear, not in real life."

"whatever, I'm not going to let anyone have that power over me. Love is stupid and it hurts people"

"what are you? 3 years old? have you ever had a boyfriend or girlfriend?"

Beca raises her eyebrow at the question "of course! wanna know his name? Is tennis!"

Maria sighs, knowing the brunette is the most stubborn person she knows but decides to have fun at the girl expense "now I understand why you are no fun, you need to get laid!"

Beca turns red "you suck Simons"

Maria laughs at the girl's reaction "I'm just kidding, you should see your face." once she managed to calm down she continues "but really Beca, you shouldn't think that way. Sure love can hurt you but it can also make you the happiest. Look at me, I have a bunch of titles, four grand slams and lots of fans but the time I'm the happiest is when I feel loved, when I can call Mike after a bad day and just talking about silly things with him makes me feel better. Just knowing he loves me makes me feel like a champion. I'm not saying go out there and give your heart to any idiot and do follow the get laid joke, my father would kill me if something happens to you. Just don't close yourself off to love ok? you never know if you don't give it a shot"

"wow that was... the chesiest thing you've ever said" Beca laughed. Maria knows this was the girl's way of avoiding the serious topic, but she knew Beca enough to know that she would think about her words.

"whatever, are you up to watch a movie?"

"You know I hate movies. It's two hours of my life completely wasted that I won't get back, let's watch a tv show instead. Do you have game of thrones?"

"do you ever get bored of watching those episodes over and over? I swear we've seen those seasons more than five times each"

Beca ignores Maria's comment as she sets everything up to watch her favorite show.

* * *

Beca wakes up and makes her way to the kitchen where all the team gathers to have breakfast before heading out to the complex.

"Morning guys" she greets. Everyone is shooting apologetic looks at her. She's about to ask what's going on when a voice makes her stop on her tracks.

"Beca.." she stays rooted in her spot, she hasn't heard that voice in ten years. All she wants to do is run instead of turning her back and face her father and that's exactly what she does. She runs.


	3. Tweeners and Bagels

_"Morning guys" she greets. Everyone is shooting apologetic looks at her. She's about to ask what's going on when a voice makes her stop on her tracks._

_"Beca.." she stays rooted in her spot, she hasn't heard that voice in ten years. All she wants to do is run instead of turning her back and face her father and that's exactly what she does. She runs._

**_Tweeners and Bagels_**

Beca dashes out without thinking where she's going, all she knows is she needs to get away from her dad. Memories hit her with the force of a truck. All the nights she stayed quiet in bed listening to her mother crying her eyes out for the man who didn't appreciate her enough. All the father's days she would ignore secretly hoping Robert decided to visit her, the times she had nightmares and all she wanted was to be in her dad's arms telling her everything was going to be ok. She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face, she didn't like to cry around others that's why she found herself sitting in a bench at the park. It was early and there wasn't anyone around. She cried for sometime not because she was sad, she was over that phase many years ago, all she felt was anger. Anger at how Robert had treated her and her mother. If she was being honest she was more mad at Robert for hurting her mom than ignoring her, at the end of the day she knew she was loved by her mother, her friends and the Simons but what about her mom? She devoted her life to her daughter leaving no space for dating, Beca tried over and over to convince her mom to go out with other people, all she wanted was to see her happy but her mom would always explain she was happy with her and she didn't need anyone else.

Once she was calmed enough she decided to call Stacie, calling her mom would have to wait until there was no trace of crying in her voice.

"Hi Becs!" her friend answered the phone excitedly

"Hey Stacie" she said trying her best to hide the rollercoaster of emotions she was feeling.

"uh oh, what happened?"

"Robert" I wait for some sort of reaction from her but only silence comes so I decide to continue "he showed up at the house today and Nigel told me yesterday that he wanted to be at my match. I just..."

"Seriously? who does he thinks he is?" Stacie sighs "look babe, I know this whole situation is something you weren't expecting at all but let me remind you, you are eighteen now, he can't force you to talk to him if you don't want to, I'll support you whatever you decide ok?"

I smile at her "I know Stace, thanks. Anyway when are you getting here? I miss you guys"

"I know you can't live without my sexy face, Mitchell." we both laugh "Amy and I are leaving tomorrow and Jesse and Luke will join us on the day of your match. Are you sure you want all of us there?"

"yes I'm sure, I need you guys to keep my sanity" says Beca chuckling. "Hey Stace, I gotta go, Nigel is calling me. Talk to you soon and thanks for listening to me"

"anytime babe. Love you! bye"

"love you too"

Beca answers Nigel's call knowing her coach won't be happy about her running out of the house.

"Beca? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"Whoa, calm down, yes I'm fine, I'm sorry for leaving like that I was just.."

"hey it's ok, Robert is gone now. Where are you?"

"At the park next to the complex" she says taking in her surroundings for the first time since she sat down.

"Ok, see you at the complex then? I'll bring your player credentials and all your equipment, wait at the entrance ok?"

"sure. See you soon"

* * *

Nigel made his way downstairs to have breakfast with the team when he saw Robert standing in the middle of the kitchen. He threw a worried look at Maria's coach. "Where is she?"

Robert turned around and faced Nigel, his face red from anger. "The brat ran away" Robert answered instead of Maria's coach.

Nigel couldn't believe the nerve of this man, usually he kept his emotions under control but the way Robert spoke about his own daughter just fired the man's anger. Without thinking he launched against Robert grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and backing him up against the nearest wall.

"You listen to me, sorry excuse of a man. If something happens to her, anything, I will make sure you will regret the day you were born. WHo the hell do you think you are? You can't just waltz in here expecting her to throw her arms around you. You have no idea all the things she has been through because of you but you know what? she's just fine without you. You have no right to mess her up again. You lost all your rights when you decided she wasn't important enough."

Robert tried to free himself from Nigel's grip to no avail "she's my daughter, I can talk to her whenever I want."

Nigel scoffed "is that so? where were you when she had appendicitis surgery? where were you when she turned ten and won player of the year for her dedication and results? where were you when she received her driver's permit or when she made it to the honor roll in highschool? What about the time when she injured her ankle and had to go through 3 months out of the courts and had to push herself at physiotherapy? Where the hell were you when her grandma was sick and died? Tell me Robert? Were you her father back then?"

Robert stayed silent. Nigel let go of him but still glared at the man, Maria was silently observing the scene and she was surprised at how mad her father was but knew the man was right.

"that's what I thought, look, I've been trying really hard to make sure your daughter doesn't hate you, not for your sake because quite honestly I don't give a damn about you but because of her. She's a good girl and she deserves to be happy. I bitten my tongue all this years and I will never let her know how much of an asshole her father really is but you can't fool me, I know you aren't here because you care about her or want to fix things with her, so tell me now. Why on earth are you here?"

"I.. want to fix things" Robert answered.

Nigel pushed him again "I'm not an idiot Robert. Tell me what the hell you want now?"

Robert raised up his arms in surrender "fine! I need money"

That was the last string before his fist could make contact with Robert's face someone had already slapped Robert. Standing next to Nigel was a visibly upset Maria.

"How the hell do you dare? Look, you have two minutes to leave this house and leave Beca alone. " the blonde spat at Robert who only shook his head. "No, I need money and she's getting attention. It's time for that brat to be useful"

Nigel couldn't contain himself and now he punched the man who was on the floor yelping in pain.

"Listen Robert and listen carefully because this is the only chance I'll give you. For ten years I've sent checks to your daughter in your name so she didn't know how much of a real asshole you are, ten years you didn't call her, visited her or even send her the money she was supposed to get. I don't care about that money, all I wanted was for her to be ok, to have everything she needed and not have to worry because you, the person who should have provide for her didn't do it. You stay away from Beca, if I see you near her if you try to contact her I will end you. You think I don't have proofs of the scam you tried to pull on us? That would give you a good ten years on jail. Get the hell out of Beca's life and don't you even dare to get near Angie as well. Are we clear?"

Maria was shocked, she knew Robert was an idiot and she hated him for missing everything in Beca's life but she didn't know her father had been the one sending checks to Beca. She felt a fire spreading through her veins, as much as Beca tried to hide it the fact her dad still remembered her enough to send her money made the brunette feel a little better, knowing now that was a lie hurted her just as much as if it was her instead of Beca.

"No, I need money. You don't understand, there are people I owe money to and they will kill me if I don't pay them."

Nigel was seeing red. Then a thought crossed his mind and it made him shiver "Did you.. do they know she's your daughter?"

Robert shook his head and relief washed over Nigel. Maria got an idea to get rid of Robert and protect Beca at the same time.

"What would you do to get the money?" she asked.

Robert and Nigel turned to her with confused looks.

"Anything. My life's down the line. I need the money today"

Maria scoffed. "Well, how much do you need?"

"fifteen thousand" he replied.

Nigel was trying to understand where his daughter was going with her questions.

The blonde arched an eyebrow at the man "Listen Robert, I'll offer you a deal" Nigel tried to ask his daughter what she was doing but she motioned for him to listen.

"I will give you those fifteen thousand if you sign up an agreement stating that you'll leave Beca, Angie and us alone. What do you say?"

Nigel didn't like the idea of providing anything for Robert but her daughter's idea was good, that way he would be legally forced to stay away from Beca.

Robert thought for a moment, seeing the hype about his daughter he knew she could be marketable in the future but he needed the money in that moment and he needed to make the decision now.

"I'll take thirty and she'll never hear from me again"

Nigel and Maria exchanged a surprised look. Nigel took the reigns of the conversation. "You think you are in position to negotiate? You take fifty and get the hell out or you die, your decision"

"She'll be worth much more soon and you both know it. Thirty thousand is nothing to you"

"have fun picking your coffin Robert" Nigel said with finality.

"Fine! I'll take the damn fifteen and I promise I'll leave her alone"

"not so fast, you sign the papers first, I'll get my lawyer to write it. Meet me at the restaurant three blocks down from here at 2 pm so we can close the deal" Maria informed the man.

Robert agreed and left the house. Nigel turned to everyone that was gathered in the kitchen still in shock from all thy heard. "What just happened here never has to reach Beca's ears. Understood?" he asked and everyone agreed.

Maria sighed feeling the tension leaving her body, she hugged her dad "You are the greatest man ever, I'm so lucky to have you"

Nigel smiled at his daughter "I have an amazing daughter as well. Thank you for having Beca's back. I know you were just joking yesterday but never doubt I love you. I might be a little more protective over Beca but that's because she's younger and she didn't have a father like you did, I'm proud of you Maria and I always will." he said placing a kiss to his daughter's head.

"I know dad. I love you too and I love that sarcastic smurf like a sister."

* * *

Practice goes over normally with Beca nailing her shots and even showing off a little when she returned one of Nigel's shots with a tweener and earning the point. She couldn't help the excited yell and the fist bump that followed the shot. It was Nigel turn to serve when she noticed the same redhead girl from yesterday watching her practice again. Is she a fan or is she trying to spy my practice? Beca thought. She didn't notice Nigel's serving and the ball hit her straight in the face.

"Ow" she yelp and automatically placed her hands around her jaw.

"Beca? are you ok?" Nigel asked rushing to her side while her physical trainer got her ice.

Chloe gasped when she saw the ball hitting Beca's face. "Bree!" she shrieked.

Aubrey made a face when she saw the same thing. "that must hurt"

Chloe was really concerned what if she had a concussion? she didn't notice what she was doing until a man stopped her before entering the court. "sorry ma'am but only players and authorized people can get in the courts"

"Thanks Jeff" Beca said taking the ice from her trainer. After Nigel was sure she was ok he scolded her "What were you doing? You are supposed to be focus Beca" the girl nodded "I'm sorry, I got distracted and I wasn.."

"No shit Sherlock?" Nigel said and earned him a laugh from Beca "I swear showing you Reddit and Memes was my worst idea Nigel" said Beca still laughing.

"haters gonna hate" he answered "but in all seriousness, you need to pay more attention, one mistake like that in a match could cost you the win or you could get yourself injured. You need to be here all the time Beca. Tennis is two games in one, you can be good in the physical side but if your mind is not in it, you will lose. Mind and body, this is give it all or lose."

"I know" the brunette mumbled.

Aubrey followed Chloe "Chloe? you can't just get in the middle of a practice" but the her friend seemed to be deep in thought "not even if your crushed is hit with a ball squared on the face" Aubrey teased her.

Chloe slapped Aubrey's arm. "I don't know what you are talking about. I just said she was cute"

both started walking around the complex, Chloe still wanting to see if the girl was ok but she knew staying would only make Aubrey keep the teasing.

"Sure Chloe, that's all it is" she winked.

They kept walking until Aubrey found some doubles partners to interview. Chloe saw her chance to check on Beca without having to endure Aubrey's remarks. She left Aubrey and the Doubles partners and walked back to Beca's practice court. The practice was already over and Beca's team was filling out of the court with the girl following them behind. "I'll catch you guys at home, I'm going to grab some food" Beca told them. Chloe smiled to herself, she had a plan.

Beca plopped in the chair while she scanned the menu, she was really tired after practice specially with the ten laps she had to run as a punishment for distracting while Nigel served, her jaw was still red but it didn't hurt anymore, it definitely wasn't the first time she was hit with a ball.

"Hi..."

Beca didn't look up from her menu. "Hi, I'll have the stake with mashed potatoes and green salad please"she heard a giggle and looked up to find a beautiful tall girl smiling at her.

"I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm not your waitress" the girl explained. Beca blushed "Sorry" she said awkwardly.

"are you ladies ready to order?" a waitress asked this time.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other a little surprised. "No, sorry I'm not sitting here, she was about to order, though" Chloe said.

Beca gave her order to the waitress still confused about why Chloe was standing there.

"I just wanted to check if you were ok, I was watching your practice today and saw you were hit with a ball" Chloe explained.

"Oh thanks, yeah. I'm fine."

"Well, it's nice to know you are fine. I guess I'll see you around. Good luck in the tournament" Chloe said and turned to leave.

Beca stared at the girl walking away and couldn't keep the smile off her face. If only she knew she was the reason I got hit she thought to herself. Once she was done with her meal she walked back to the house, going over the practice but always ending up wondering about the bubbly redhead as she decided to call her. Once she reached the house she stopped herself when she noticed when was smiling. She scolded herself, she needed to focus in the tournament, she wasn't going to waste her hard work on distractions like her dad or anyone else, she had a mission and she was going to achieve it.

All the team gathered around the tv while they waited for the draw of the tournament to be revealed. Since Maria was the number one player she was at the top half of the draw, her first opponent was a girl from Slovakia that she had played against a couple of times, Maria lead the series 4-0. She was confident about her first match, looking ahead at the hypothetical next opponents she had a pretty easy draw until quarterfinals. Her team was happy and felt confident, Beca, Nigel and the rest were anxiously waiting for the bottom half to be revealed. Everyone let out a gasp when they saw who was Beca's first opponent. Non other than number two player in the world, former number one who lost her spot to Maria, she and Simons had a personal feud their matches were battles in which you could never guess the outcome. Beca felt a little nervous knowing she would have to face the very best of the best since round one, looking ahead her chances were just as difficult as the first match. Nigel patted her back.

"Don't worry Beca, you can do this. We'll work on it tomorrow. As long as you keep yourself focus you can make it."

She nodded, she knew there were two parts in every match, what happened before and what happened on court. If you felt defeatist before the match started then you were surely going to lose the real match. Beca liked to win of course but more than anything she hated to lose, she wasn't going to give up until the last point was played.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were watching the draw announcement as well, Chloe had become more interested since she talked to Beca, she was asking Aubrey a million questions about tennis and her friend was happy to answer all of them.

"damn, she's going to face Daniels." Aubrey said when she saw Beca's first round opponent.

"Is that good or bad?" Chloe asked her.

"Bad, Daniels is just as difficult to beat as Simons. She's the second best player in the world and she has no mercy. Beca will be lucky if she gets to snatch a couple of games, I've seen this girl giving bagels all season, the only one she hasn't been able to beat is Simons."

Chloe looked extremely confused "I didn't understand anything you just said. Why would this girl give bread to her rivals" realization hit her "OHHH so they have it more difficult to stay in shape! wow she's sneaky"

Aubrey stared at her friend before she burst into a fit of laughter she had to wipe the tears of her face "Oh my god Chloe, that was the funniest thing I've heard in a while." The redhead crossed her arms "A bagel in tennis means someone won a set 6-0 or a double bagel if is 6-0 6-0."

Chloe pouted "it's not my fault you guys use such ridiculous names!" she defended herself.

"awww you are adorable." Aubrey said still laughing at her friend.

"anyway, do you think Beca has a chance though?" her voice full of hope.

Aubrey twisted her mouth and tilted her head analyzing the situation. "well, the crowd is definitely going to be behind Daniels, Beca's the underdog here. The crowd can screw up your game but it will all come down to how mentally tough she is. Her game is really impressive, I've been checking old footage of her and the girl is spectacular." she concluded.

Chloe smiled "Can I see that old footage? I want to learn more about her" she then back tracked "about her game, you know.."

Aubrey smirked "wow, you have it really bad Chloe, you are willing to learn about tennis now? I feel a little hurt. I've been trying to get you interested in it for what? four years now?"

"sorry Bree, you are not as cute as her" she snickered.

"aca-bitch!" Aubrey laughed "you haven't even talk to her"

"That's what you think" said Chloe winking while walking to the bathroom to get a shower.

Aubrey sat up with her mouth agape "Chloe Arianna Bale, you little minx! Tell me all about it in this instant!"

Chloe laughed while she entered the shower, replaying her conversation with Beca, she stopped in her tracks when she realized she didn't give her name to the girl. Way to go, you had one job! she thought to herself, but well, she was very nervous and distracted by the girl to even pay attention to what she was saying. Beca looked beautiful all flushed after spending some time in the sun. Her cheeks had a nice pink shade and her eyes were deep blue, it reminded Chloe of the sky at night.

* * *

Beca's dreams were filled with a certain friendly redhead. A content smile spreading on her lips. The memory of her father's visit long forgotten thanks to a bigger and much more pleasant occupant in her mind. The redhead girl, if only she knew her name...

**A.N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to follow, favorite or review the story so far. In this chapter I had a longer Beca/Chloe conversation but decided to cut it because it didn't make much sense. I know the story is going slow, sorry for that. I just don't want to rush it. I know there's a bit of tennis talk (my apologies if you don't get it). As the tournament begins there will be more tennis talk, I'll try to explain it for those of you who don't know it, that's why Chloe is learning all about it. English is not my first language so I apologize if there are some horrible mistakes or some phrases don't make sense, please feel free to point them out if you see them, the only way to learn is to know what I'm doing wrong. **

**I have no idea what Chloe's middle name is but I love the name Arianna xD**

**Also I need your help with something, what profession should we give Chloe? My first option was a doctor but she's too young to be one, or not? what are your thoughts?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	4. Showtime

_Chloe laughed while she entered the shower, replaying her conversation with Beca, she stopped in her tracks when she realized she didn't give her name to the girl. Way to go, you had one job! she thought to herself, but well, she was very nervous and distracted by the girl to even pay attention to what she was saying. Beca looked beautiful all flushed after spending some time in the sun. Her cheeks had a nice pink shade and her eyes were deep blue, it reminded Chloe of the sky at night._

* * *

_Beca's dreams were filled with a certain friendly redhead. A content smile spreading on her lips. The memory of her father's visit long forgotten thanks to a bigger and much more pleasant occupant in her mind. The redhead girl, if only she knew her name..._

_**SHOWTIME**_

Chloe spent the night watching old footage of Beca's matches. She was trying to learn all about the sport, Aubrey promised her she would take her to Beca's match after she admitted she was interested in Beca, Aubrey knew that already but being the way she is she made Chloe admit it out loud. Chloe was mesmerized by Beca's actions on court, whenever her opponent hit the ball she was on the go and made it in time to return the shots, Aubrey had explained that footwork was very important in tennis, you had to move as soon as your opponent hit the ball so you had enough time to stop and hit back, hitting the ball before it went too close to your body was vital, Beca seemed to nail that with no problem. On one particular long point Chloe was left with her jaw open when Beca saved what seemed to be the end of the point by hitting the ball hard enough to only cross the net, her opponent was still at the base line, when she realized Beca pulled a drop shot it was already too late, the crowd went crazy after that shot. Chloe felt proud of the brunette. She kept looking into Aubrey's archive of Beca and found a video from back when she was ten years old, Chloe couldn't believe how adorable the small brunette looked, specially when she raised her fists and had a huge grin at the end of the match. Chloe grinned at the screen, hoping she would see that adorable celebration at Beca's match against Daniels.

* * *

Chloe was standing outside Beca's practice, there was a small group of people gathering around to watch the new girl practicing. Beca was getting attention in the last couple of tournaments she played however, this was the first time she was going to play against the top 50 players. Her previous tournaments had been challengers, international championships and premier, this was her first mandatory premier event, her ranking still was not enough to grant her a spot in the main draw, the tournament organizers were more than glad to give the young promise a wildcard to play at Indian Wells. As soon as the main draw was posted every tennis fan that followed the WTA (**Women's Tennis Association**) wanted to know who this Mitchell girl was, she was going to face one of the crowd favorites, Daniels was born in California and had won the event two times already, Simons was the only player that was supported as widely as Daniels was in the tournament.

"kid has a beautiful forehand. But Daniels will kill her with her serve, she won't know what hit her" a man commented to no one in particular, several heads nodded at the man's statement.

Chloe, kept her eyes trained in the small girl pushing herself point after point. Two girls entered the court with Nigel, a tall brunette with really long legs and super short shorts and a blonde girl who was wearing bright pink workout clothes. Beca had her back turned at them and she didn't notice the visitors as she was too focus playing a point against her hitting partner. Beca jumped shouting "Hell yeah!" when she won the point, the tall brunette ran to Beca and covered her eyes. "Guess who" she sang.

"Stace!" said Beca turning to hug her friend she then walked to the blonde and hugged her "Amy!" she then casted a look at her friend's choice of clothes "I see you came ready to workout huh?" the blonde shook her head immediately "Hell no, don't put me down for cardio" she gestured to her outfit "This is just me, being supportive and maintaining the spirit, I'm your motivator, you know? And tennis boys can't tear their eyes away from me when they see my sexy body in this, I was the prize at the Tasmanian Open twice in a row. I was the best prize the Tasmanian Open had."

Stacie and Beca laughed at their friend crazy comments, Nigel never seemed to get used to the blonde's weird stories and only shook his head and instructed Beca to keep practicing.

Chloe was green with envy, who was this brunette girl? why was she allowed to be at Beca's practice? The two brunettes seemed to be having a great time, between water breaks they would talk to each other and start laughing. Chloe didn't even notice Amy leaving the practice after she started to flirt with one Brazilian player who complimented her on her outfit.

"So, how do you feel about facing Daniels" Stacie asked when Beca sat down next to her for her ten minute break.

"I'm ok, I'm a little nervous because she's really good but I've worked hard. I know I can win I just have to be on top of my game"

Stacie placed a hand on Beca's leg and squeezed it "I believe in you Becs, ever since we were little you've been dreaming with this. You work harder than anyone else. You'll do great!"

Beca smiled at her friend. "Thanks Stace and thank you for coming"

Stacie shrugged "I didn't have anything else to do" Beca pushed her and both laughed "kidding Becs, I wouldn't miss it! Besides you need someone fun to celebrate with when you beat the crap out of Daniels. I know Maria will be all focussed in her next matches and Nigel... well he doesn't know the meaning of the word fun" she smiles.

"Hey, Nigel's not that bad" Beca tried to defend her coach, Stacie raises her eyebrow at Beca "ok, he's not the most fun person but he is the best coach ever" Stacie nodded "that, I can't argue"

Nigel shouted from the other side of the net "ten minutes are up. Back to work Mitchell!"

Stacie laughed "see? no fun!" Beca smirked and resumed her practice.

Aubrey spotted her friend in the mini crowd gathering around Beca's practice. "You look like you are about to murder someone" she said to her friend.

Chloe threw a glare at her friend and huffed she kept walking away from the court until she reached a bench near the entrance of the complex, Aubrey followed her and sat next to her waiting for Chloe inevitably rant about whatever was making her mad.

"who was that brunette girl?" Chloe said after a couple of minutes. Aubrey just looked confused at her making Chloe huff again "The girl!" she pointed out "the one who was in Beca's practice"

Aubrey shook her head "I have no idea who you are talking about Chlo, I didn't check who was with her, but why are you so mad anyway?"

"because she was all over her! Is she her girlfriend?"

"whoa calm down crazy one. First of all you don't even know if Beca's into girls and secondly you shouldn't be mad, you guys aren't dating or even friends. Overly attached is not attractive Chloe" she scolded her friend.

Chloe nodded and her anger turned into embarrassment. "you are right, sorry I just... I don't know. I felt so mad when I saw that girl hugging her but you are right, it's really stupid of me getting mad."

The blonde smiled "that's better. Are you ready to leave? I have to send my last interview to my boss soon" Chloe nodded and left with Aubrey.

* * *

"Bree! Bree! Wake up! we have to get ready now" an excited redhead exclaimed trying to wake her best friend up. Aubrey just grunted and turned around to check the time on her phone.

"Chloe, it's five in the damn morning. Matches doesn't start until after eight."

Chloe wasn't having though "But Bree! Beca's match is the first one and I don't want to miss it out" Aubrey sighed exasperated "If you don't let me sleep for another hour I'm not taking you to Beca's match." she warned.

Chloe was about to protest but thought better of it, she decided to make breakfast and get ready to save them sometime, she spent 30 minutes deciding which outfit she was going to wear. Everything had to be perfect, she had a good feeling about this day.

An hour later just like she said, Aubrey got up, had breakfast and got ready. By seven a.m both girls were walking towards the entrance of the complex, Chloe sporting a confident smile. Aubrey was really excited to watch the match as well, Beca had made a great first impression on her, even though she knew the girl had slim chances to make it to the next round she was secretly hoping she would beat Daniels. As the professional she was, she tried to stay impartial but after Daniels last press conference she wanted Daniels eating her own words.

* * *

"You are facing Beca Mitchell on first round, how much do you know about her?" A journalist asked Ashley Daniels at the press conference her sponsors organized the day prior the tournament. Ashley laughed at the question.

"Honestly? I don't nothing about her aside from the fact she's a wildcard here"

Another journalist got his chance to ask "She's been getting great results at International and Premier events. She's unbeaten so far, what do you think about that?"

"good for her, but this is very different from international or premier events, the fact she remains unbeaten means nothing here, I'll make sure I end whatever strake she has"

Aubrey couldn't help to feel annoyed by the attitude the player showed so far but it was her job to listen to whatever she said, no matter how annoying it was.

"A few days ago the captain of the Fed Cup team, Emma Johnson said she would be watching intently this tournament and that no one had a secure spot at the American team yet, she was going to wait on the results to announce who was going to be part of the team because of last year poor results. Do you think you'll be in final team?"

"I don't think I have nothing to worry about, I'm the second best ranked player I'm sure the team needs me more than I need them. So I'm going to say yes, I do think I'll be in the final team"

Aubrey raised her hand and was given the chance to ask her question. "Your results on hard courts have been less succesful than last year's. Your head to head series in outdoors hard courts of this year is 8-12. Does this adds more pressure for the upcoming match?" Aubrey knew her question was a low blow but the player's attitude was disgusting and she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to give the arrogant woman a little of a reality check.

"No pressure at all, I'll start pushing myself when I start facing the real players."

Aubrey wasn't expecting that kind of answer and before anyone else could get their chance she fired another question at the player. "So you don't think Mitchell is a real player?"

The player laughed at Aubrey's question "I'll consider her a real player once she's won something important, right now she's a nobody" Aubrey took her chance again, surprised that no one else tried to ask anything to the player, that action could only mean she was asking the right questions. "She's not a threat to you then?"

"A threat? absolutely not. She's just some wildcard player. Someone who didn't even properly qualified for this tournament." the player said winking.

Aubrey couldn't believe how full of herself Ashley Daniels was, if she wanted Beca to win before now she wanted to see her wiping the floor with Daniels face. If there was something Aubrey hated was arrogance. She knew Daniels was good, everyone knew that but she needed to put her feet back on the ground, she could only hope Beca get the job done.

* * *

Beca woke up at five in the morning, she got ready and ate breakfast with Nigel who was unusually cheerful.

"morning kid! did you get a good sleep?" he asked.

"yeah, I did. How about you?"

"sure did. How do you feel?"

"good, actually I don't feel nervous, I just want to go out there and play already" she said excitedly.

"that's the spirit! Ok, eat already so we can go warm up. Everyone will join us later"

Nigel and Beca were going through the last-minute adjustments and pointers. Beca wasn't one to stick to a complex game plan, she thought having a game plan was a bad idea, you had to be spontaneous and be able to adjust on the go. You never knew how your rival was going to play her cards and things could get really bad if you didn't have a plan b. In Beca's case her whole game was plan B, she listened to what Nigel said before the match and she would try to stick as close as possible to what they agreed before then match but changing her strategy was no problem for her.

Daniels was warming up at the court next to Beca. She scoffed when she saw Maria walking towards Beca and engulfing her in a hug.

"how are you feeling Pikachu?" Beca stared at Maria and rolled her eyes. "Where do you get your nicknames from? Worst nicknames dot-com?" Maria feign hurt "I spent an hour thinking of that one!"

"You should get a life, I promise just when I think you couldn't come up with a worst nickname you beat yourself with a horrendous one. It's actually quite impressive how bad you are"

"It's a gift" the blonde answered winking at Beca. She casted a glance at Ashley and both glared at each other for a few seconds.

"I think you should make out with her to cut the tension" Stacie said to Maria. Beca and Amy laughed at Maria's gagging reaction.

"I would rather make out with a toilet than kiss that idiot" she said.

Everyone scrunched their nose "Excuse me bitch, no need to get nasty. I just ate you know?" Amy said earning laughs from the other three girls.

"Becaw!" Jesse shouted as soon as he was close to the group.

"don't call me that Jesse. How many times do I have to tell you huh? he punched his arm.

Jesse rubbed his arm "I still think you should be a boxer instead of a tennis player, your punches hurt, woman!"

"Hey Becs" Luke said hugging his short friend.

"Hey Luke! I see you are surviving the torture of being Jesse's roommate" she said smirking when Jesse protested "Hey!"

Luke sighed "You have no idea how much of a challenge it is to share dorm with this weirdo" he said.

"You guys suck" Jesse huffed.

"Hey Jesse, hi Luke. It's great to see you guys" Nigel said shaking hands with them. "I hate to break the reunion but I need Beca to get ready now. You guys have around 45 minutes before the match starts." he informed.

One by one Beca's friends were wishing her the best of luck and giving her encouraging words. The brunette smiled at her friends, the only important person missing was her mom who sadly had to work but promised she would be watching and cheering for her little girl.

Beca got ready and sat on the player's locker room waiting to be instructed to grab her things to enter the court, as the first match and one with the second best player she was playing at the principal court of Indian Wells Tennis Garden, this was a big stadium, the biggest one Beca had played in. Nigel spotted Beca and sat down next to her, this was their usual routine before a match.

"Do your best" he said "But more than anything..." "Have fun" they said at the same time. Both smiled at each other. "you'll do great" Nigel reassured her. Beca was thankful to have Nigel as her coach, over the years several top players both from the women and men side tried to convince Nigel to coach them offering him large amounts of money but the man would always politely decline them.

"well, I'll leave you now. Any last questions?" he asked Beca, she just shook her head and smiled at the man before they waved each other goodbye.

There were still about fifteen minutes before the match, Beca decided to call her mom.

"Hey mom"

"Hey baby! how are you?"

"good, I want to start the match already"

"I'm glad to hear that, darling. Everyone in the office sends their best wishes" Beca smiled at her mom's words. She missed the woman a lot, they were really close. This was one of the rare occasions when she would play without her mom at her player's box. She knew her mom would still be cheering for her and that meant the world to her.

"Tell them I said thanks."

"Will do darling. I'm so excited! My baby is going to be on tv! Promise me you won't get all big headed when you start getting fan mail and stuff" her mom joked.

"sorry, I'm doing all of this solely for fame. I thought that was already established" Beca said laughing along with her mom.

"I'm really proud of you baby. I really am. I know our family isn't ideal but please never forget that I love you with every fiber of my being. We've been through a lot but I would go through all that over and over for you. You give my life a meaning." Angie said with her voice full of emotion.

Beca was tearing up "Mom, I love so much. You are the best mom anyone could ever have. I promise you I'll win this for you. I love you"

Mother and daughter were tearing up, their bond was unbreakable, the two of them fought together through all the challenges put in their lives.

"I love you whether you win or lose. You are a winner in my eyes darling. I just want you to be happy. Ok, enough of this." Angie said trying to lighten the mood. Beca chuckled "yeah, stop getting all emotional on me, woman" both laughed.

"Good luck baby. I will be screaming the loudest"

"I know you will. I love you mom, talk to you after the match"

"Of course. I love you too. Bye baby"

Beca wiped her tears and smiled at the thought of her mom yelling at the tv watching her match.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey took a seat on the front row. That was one of the perks of Aubrey press pass. Chloe admired the stadium.

"Wow, this place is full" Aubrey pointed out.

"Isn't that common?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, women tennis gets much less attention than men." she explained. Chloe only nodded. She was looking around when she spotted the same brunette from Beca's practice sitting on Beca's box along with her coach, Maria, the blonde from yesterday and two guys.

"Do you know them?" she asked Aubrey motioning to Beca's box. Aubrey shook her head. "Only Maria and her coach Nigel, they may be her friends or family" she shrugged. Chloe kept glancing at the brunette wishing it was her in Beca's box instead of the tall girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats" the chair umpire said through the microphone. Everyone started to take their seats, about three minutes after the request everyone was seated.

"Born in San Diego, California. Two times grand slam champion and number two in the world. Please welcome Ashley Daniels" An announcer said and the crowd cheered as the girl stepped into the court waving at the audience at taking a sit in the bench at the left side of the chair umpire.

"And now, Born in Atlanta, Georgia. She has won five international championships and four premier events this year, welcome Beca Mitchell!" the crowd clapped for the girl, she waved and smiled when she spotted her friends going crazy at her box.

Chloe was clapping and cheering really loud, Aubrey was clapping louder than she clapped for Daniels. Beca took a sit at the bench left.

* * *

"Miss Mitchell, is time" one of the members of the staff announced, Beca grabbed her things and made her way to the tunnel. Ashley was already there she glanced a Beca and threw her a nasty look. Beca decided to ignore the woman, opting to focus on the music blasting in her ears instead.

**They will not force us, **  
**They will stop degrading us, **  
**They will not control us, **  
**We will be victorious**  
**(So come on)**

**Interchanging mind control, **  
**Come let the revolution take it's toll, **  
**If you could flick a switch and open your third eye, **  
**You'd see that**  
**We should never be afraid to die**  
**(So come on)**

Ashley went into the court after the announcer called her name. Beca could hear the crowd getting really loud, she knew Ashley was home crowd favorite but this had no effect on her. The announcer called her name she took a deep breath and stepped into the court feeling a rush of adrenaline going through her veins, she couldn't believe how packed the place was, she kept walking with her earphones still blasting Muse.

**Rise up and take the power back, **  
**It's time the fat cats had a heart attack, **  
**You know that their time's coming to an end, **  
**We have to unify and watch our flag ascend**

She smiled when she noticed the occupants of her box clapping and screaming what she assumed were encouraging words. Nigel was the only one who remained calm. Maria was far more behaved than the rest of her friends.

She took her headphones off and place them in her bag, she grabbed her racket and met Ashley and the chair umpire at the net. After the chair umpire went through the routine explanations she asked Ashley to pick a side of the coin. Ashley won the coin toss and picked to serve first. Both players shook the umpire's hand after both confirmed her they had no questions about any rules.

Beca extended her hand to Ashley "Good luck" she said smiling at the Californian girl. Ashley raised an eyebrow at her "Luck? save it, you'll be the one needing it" she said turning her back to Beca and walking to the base line. Beca stood there with her hand extended for a few seconds she turned and walked to the base line at her side of the court as well. "We'll see about that" she muttered.

After the usual warm up both players were sitting at their respective benches. Ashley looked rather bored and Beca looked focus.

"Time" the chair umpire said. Signaling it was time to start the match. Both players took their positions, the crowd cheering as the first match of the tournament was about to start. "Silence please" the umpire requested, after the crowd excitement had died down she made the last announcement before the match begun "Miss Daniels serves"

Chloe was nervous she was squeezing Aubrey's hand.

Ashley bounced the ball a couple of times before grabbing it and tossing it in the air to execute her first serve.

Beca tuned everyone out, she had to be completely focus, she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to receive Ashley's serve. As she saw the ball in the air she was bouncing on her legs following the ball movement with her eyes as if her life depended on it, as Ashley's racket struck the ball Beca smiled confidently "Showtime Mitchell" she thought to herself before dashing out to position herself to return the serve. This was what she was born to do, the place where she felt most comfortable in. The court was her home and she was ready to prove it.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for sticking with me and supporting the story! I'm really surprised by the number of follows, favorites and reviews for the story. Thank you for taking the time to do those things, special thanks to the people who review because I've been getting really good ideas from you guys, it's great to have your feedback.**

**The song used here was Uprising by Muse.**

**In case you are wondering, music will be included in the story.**

**Just letting you know that next chapter will be posted on tuesday or wednesday. Once again thanks for reading the story :) have a nice day/night!**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Tie-Breaks

_Ashley bounced the ball a couple of times before grabbing it and tossing it in the air to execute her first serve._

_Beca tuned everyone out, she had to be completely focus, she took a deep breath as she prepared herself to receive Ashley's serve. As she saw the ball in the air she was bouncing on her legs following the ball movement with her eyes as if her life depended on it, as Ashley's racket struck the ball Beca smiled confidently "Showtime Mitchell" she thought to herself before dashing out to position herself to return the serve. This was what she was born to do, the place where she felt most comfortable in. The court was her home and she was ready to prove it._

* * *

**_Tie-breaks_**

"What's with the scores? I'm very confused" said Chloe frowning. It was two days before Beca's match and Aubrey was going through some basic rules about the matches.

"Ok, each tennis match is composed of sets, games and points. In women tennis the winner is the one who wins two out of three sets, obviously if the same player wins two sets in a row then the third set won't be played. " Aubrey explained.

Chloe was absorbing all the information "Best two out of three, got it"

"yeah, a set consists of a number of games, six is the minimum and each game consists of points, if a set is tied six to six the players need to go over a tie-break."

Chloe huffed "I'm never going to get it!"

Aubrey laughed at her friend's frustration "It's weird, I know, you'll understand it better when you watch a live match."

"I guess, ok I think I kind of understand it, but what's with the scoring, there's 15 then 30. How does that work?"

"like I was saying, each game consists of points. The scoring of those games is zero which in tennis is called love, fifteen meaning you won a point, thirty which is two points, forty which is three points, if you have forty points and the other person has thirty or less and you win the next point then you win the game, if both players have forty then is called deuce, if you score a point then you have advantage, if you win two consecutive points you win the game, if not you are back to deuce until one of the players wins two consecutive points and wins the game"

"wow, those are a lot of rules to learn."

Aubrey smiled "it's not that difficult, I promise. Oh and the score is always said giving the score of the person who is serving first."

"Huh?"

"ok let's pretend we are playing against each other. Our initial score is love-all because we are zero to zero"

Chloe nods, finding this explanation more helpful.

"I'm serving and you win the point. The score will be love-fifteen."

"and then if you score twice it will be thirty-fifteen right?"

"exactly! next game it will be your turn to serve so your score will be said first"

"I think I get it now, thanks Bree!" Chloe said tackling her best friend in a hug.

"whatever, I'm glad you are interested in tennis now, even if it's for all the wrong reasons" she says tickling her friend.

* * *

Beca was ready to hit the ball she could see Ashley running to the left side of the base line, instead of hitting a forehand like everyone thought she would she hit a backhand sending the ball to the far corner of the right side of Daniels not giving her any chance to reach the ball.

**"love-fifteen**"

Chloe cheered along with the crowd and Beca's box.

Ashley tried her best to avoid the break of her serve, she wasn't expecting this new girl to be able to read her serve so well, if it was another player Ashley would have had her aces count at three already but Beca returned every serve, it all came down to the rallies. At forty-thirty Beca returned a slice from Ashley but she was misplaced and the ball went far from the lines, Ashley won the first game. The crowd was loud, their local and number two player was up a game.

It was Beca turn to serve, she could her the support towards her growing as she did a good play, that was the beauty of tennis, no matter if you were the underdog, things could always change in the middle of the match, tennis fans weren't as faithfull as football fans, they loved tennis and they would support whoever was playing better. Beca got the job done and won the game with an ace down the t-line which send the crowd crazy at the talent of the petit girl and Daniels fumming.

The set went in that fashion until the set score was 6-6.

Beca got ready to serve, her heart was racing, the crowd was now cheering both players, it was difficult to know who was more supported. Beca executed a perfect serve adding up to her aces count and putting all the pressure on Daniels. Daniels was up a point when she was able to ace Beca's for the first time. "COME ON!" she shouted, she was really reeled up, this newcomer was giving her a run for her money. It was Daniels set point chance, Daniels served at the right corner, Beca returned the shot with a drop volley, everyone held their breath as the ball hit the net cords, to Beca's bad luck the ball didn't pass and it fell in her side of the court.

**"Game, first set, Daniels"**

Aubrey couldn't believe it, Beca had been playing amazingly. Daniels was displaying poor sportsmanship and most of the time she was just returning Beca's brilliant shots, it was clear Beca was the one dictating the match.

Daniels asked the chair umpire to bring her coach in at the break.

"What the hell is going on?" the blonde player who was very upset asked her coach.

"the kid is good, I told you to watch some of her old matches remember?"

the blonde glared at the man "I'm former number one, I won't have a nobody humiliating me. What's the game plan?"

"She has no weak spots, I was hoping the crowd would put some pressure on her but she's doing just fine. You'll have to play your best"

"that's it? I pay you a ton shit of money for you to come here and tell me I need to play my best? There's have to be something I can do to break her!"

"Have you been watching the same match I have? She's focussed."

"whatever, you are so useless. Get the hell out of here before I fire you" Daniels coach went back to his seat immediately.

While Ashley talked with her coach, Beca tried to calm herself. _It's ok, i'm down one set I can turn things around._ She thought. Beca replayed key parts of the set in her mind trying to find Daniels weaknesses. Her mobility wasn't good and she was at Beca's mercy when the brunette was serving. Beca knew she had to break Daniels serve. She needed to win this set to take the match to a third set.

"Time" the umpire said.

The second set went the same way the first one went. Both players unable to break each other serve. Beca was growing frustrated, she had her chances to break Daniels serve around six times but she would rush te point trying to win it and it would ultimately result in her shots going too wide or hitting the net and staying at her side of the court. However she was not showing her frustration, many years ago Nigel taught her the importance of masking her emotions while being in a match, she learned the lesson too well and applied it on her daily basis on and off of court.

The second set came to a tie-break just like the first set. At this point everyone was on the edge. Maria had long forgotten she was a professional tennis player ass well and started screaming like every other fan supporting Beca when she won a point. The battle on the court was merciless, both girls wanted to walk out with the win but this is tennis and there's only one winner. Nigel was nervous, he knew Beca was probably freaking out on the inside, he wanted nothing that go into the court and tell her she could win this, but he couldn't blame the girl for not calling him in between the set, he was the one insisting since Beca's early years that you shouldn't relay in your coach in the middle of the match. It showed you were weak and mental unstable, Beca was used to managing the match on her own, no matter how difficult it seemed. Nigel had seen this girl coming back from 5-0 sets, he had faith in her, he could only hope the girl had faith in herself.

Daniels was up one point in the tie-break. She had a mocking smile plastered on her face, all the pressure was on Beca's shoulders, the brunette had to serve to stay in the match, if she missed the shot Daniels won. Beca took a moment to clear her head, she bounced the ball a couple of times, she closed her eyes and heard her mother's words _"I love you whether you win or lose. You are a winner in my eyes darling."_

The crowd was silent, this was the most important point of the match. Chloe was on the verge of tears, how could this be? It was unfair, Beca had played an excellent match, Daniels had got lucky.

Beca served and her shot went to the net. Ashley's grin grew wider.

"Fault" a line judge screamed.

"Second serve" the chair umpire announced.

Beca quickly got ready to serve, this was it her last chance, one more fault and Daniels would get the point, if the serve went wide, Daniels won, if the serve was too weak and Daniels returned it too well, Daniels won. The scenarios in her head weren't good. She was panicking.

"Come on Beca!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from the stands, Beca raised her head in search of the person cheering her up and found a smiling redhead nodding at her. Beca smiled at the gesture, she felt calm now. The crowd followed Chloe's behaviour and clapped for the brunette.

Beca served at the T-line once more with all the strength she had left. Everyone was holding their breath, the match had been emotionally draining for the players and the fans.

"OUT" the line judge yelled. Daniels raised her fists and yelled "YEAH!"

Beca raised her hand immediately when she heard the line judge calling her shot out. She didn't hear Daniels comment.

The crowd didn't clap, they couldn't believe it. Over the course of the match Beca had won the crowd's heart with her amazing plays and humble behaviour, unlike Daniels she didn't celebrate her opponent errors.

To say Chloe was mad was an understatement, this was unfair, Beca deserved the win. Daniels did nothing but to stay in the match.

"Miss Mitchell is challenging the court on the left base line, ball was called out" the umpire announced.

Thankfully in tennis, the players have hawk-eye to help them out when they disagree with a call made by the judges. The screen shows where the ball landed.

People stood up, all the stadium was waiting the hawk-eye to show Beca's shot. Beca was nervous, Daniels was mad and tried to protest Beca's call. The chair umpire informed her that Beca had called the challenge at the right time. With a huff Daniels walked back to her side of the court waiting for the replay as well.

Beca closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them again the screen was showing the trajectory of her shot. To everyone's surprise Beca's shot was actually in, by mere millimeters but it was still in. The crowd cheered and went the loudest they've been up until that point.

Ashley start yelling at the judges saying the call was right the first time. She couldn't believe how the set point slipped through her hands.

Beca was relieved and was more than ready to keep fighting, she glanced at the redhead who had encouraged earlier and mouthed "thank you" the girl grinned at her and winked. Beca heard Amy screaming louder than everyone "Yeah Becs! Show that twig bitch how it's done!"

It was Beca's turn to serve again, since each player had two serves at tie-break. Once again Beca hit a perfect serve earning another ace. Ashley didn't even move, Beca's shot was a cannon ball.

It was Ashley's turn to serve and Beca was up one point, Ashley was so mad she lost her focus and made a double fault which resulted in Beca winning the second set.

"Game, second set, Mitchell" the umpire said.

Beca raised her fist looking at her box. Her team and friends were celebrating with her.

"she's going to give me a heart attack!" Chloe said to Aubrey.

"tell me about it! I can't believe this! this is the best first match of a tournament I've seen in a while."

The third set started with Beca dominating and breaking Daniels serve, Beca was up 4 games to 1. Daniels had completely lost it after Beca saved the match point and Beca had gained more confidence after that. At this point there wasn't a single person in the stadium that wasn't behind Beca, the petit girl had the stadium on their feet. She was dominating the number two player in the world with such confidence and grace that it was impossible to not be on her side.

It was time for Beca to serve for the match, she felt every single eye on the stadium on her. She was confident though she could do this. Soon it was forty-love. Beca had triple match point and she wasn't going to waste any chance, she wanted to finish the match right there. Taking a deep breath once again she threw the ball in the air, Daniels was running to the T-line thinking Beca would try to pull another ace there, Beca did the opposite, she sent the ball to the right corner of the square, when Daniels tried to run back it was too late.

"Game, set, match, Mitchell, two sets to one, six-seven,seven-six,six-one"

Everyone was chanting "Mitchell, Mitchell" Beca couldn't believe it. She had won the match against non other than Ashley Daniels and had won the crowd support. She had taken out the second best player in the world on first round of her first mandatory premier event.

She raised her fist and her racket in her other hand. Smiling at the crowd. She walked to the chair umpire to shake hands with her and event though Daniels hadn't been nice since the beginning of the match, Beca extended her hand to Daniels once again, Daniels just turned around and left the stadium. People were booing her for her poor sportsmanship.

Chloe was hugging Aubrey and jumping up and down. Aubrey couldn't help the grin she had plastered on her face. There was impossible to not be happy for Beca.

* * *

"That's my daughter!" Beca's mom yelled when Beca won the match. Throughout the whole match her co-workers were worried she might had a heart attack. She was yelling at the tv, cheering when Beca won a point and insulting Daniels when she acted like a brat.

"My baby won! My baby won!" she said hugging whoever she had next to her. Everyone in her office was supporting Beca and all of them were happy that she had won.

* * *

Beca was engulfed in a group hug by her team and friends, all of them were talking at once congratulating her, she didn't understand what they were saying but she couldn't wipe off the smile of her face.

"I love you smurf! You kicked Daniels ass! I'm a proud big sister right now" Maria said between hugs and kisses to Beca's head.

"You are just happy I took her out of the way so you won't have to the job yourself" Beca joked back.

"you know it" Maria said winking.

"ok, ok let the champ breath" Nigel said. Once everyone had taken a step back he hugged Beca and raised her. "Congratulations Beca, I'm so proud of you! You almost gave me a heart attack though! you'll pay for that next practice"

The group laughed. Beca was instructed to get ready for the press conference. This was the first press conference for the girl, every journalist wanted to have the exclusive with the mysterious brunette who managed to beat Daniels without hesitation.

Beca was given an hour to get ready, she headed to the showers.

Beca stepped into the warm water replying her match once again, smiling at the memory of the redhead cheering for her, she couldn't explain or describe how that moment helped her to get back in the game, she was sure Daniels was going to win but something about the way the girl looked at her gave her the confidence boost she was lacking at the moment.

She started to sing Jason Derulo's Other Side. She was alone and happy, singing in the shower was a must.

**TONIGHT WE'LL JUST GET DRUNK**  
**DISTURB THE PEACE**  
**BIND YOUR HANDS ALL OVER ME**  
**AND THEN YOU BITE YOUR LIP**  
**WHISPER AND SAY, "WE'RE GOING ALL THE WAY"**

* * *

"I'm going to the press room, I want to be in front row to watch Daniels moping" Aubrey said to Chloe.

"Ok, I'll just wait here"

"See you later"

Chloe was sitting in a hall checking her phone and smiling at the twitter trending topics

#MITCHELLRULES #MitchellTheAceQueen

She was humming the tune of a song she heard earlier. She heard water running and minutes later a beautiful voice filled the hall, Chloe looked around for the source of the sweet voice, she noticed a high window just above from where she was sitting. She climbed into the bench trying to find the owner of such amazing voice. She was shocked when she spotted Beca singing like there was no tomorrow.

"You have a lovely voi.." Chloe said.

Beca looked up and saw Chloe at the window, she froze and tried to cover her body with the curtain. Before Chloe finished her sentence there was another voice coming from the hall.

Aubrey forgot her phone at Chloe's purse and went back to get it, she saw her friend standing on a bench and peering up though the window of the player's bathroom "Chloe Arianna Beale! What the hell are you doing?"

Chloe was surprised and misstepped on the bench, she fell with a loud thud.

"Chloe? are you ok?" Aubrey rushed to her friend.

Beca was confused, one second there was a girl spying her on the shower the next she was gone, she hear the thud though, and even if that girl had invaded her privacy she wanted to make sure she was all right.

She put on some clothes quickly and rushed out of the bathroom to find Aubrey and the redhead on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Beca asked as she approached the pair.

Aubrey looked up and now she understood what Chloe was doing, she shook her head at her friend's actions. Chloe tried to look innocent.

"yeah... I just" Chloe trailed off feeling embarrassed at the whole situation.

Aubrey's co-worker called the girl up "Aubrey! hurry up! the conference is about to start"

Aubrey looked between her friend and Beca, feeling like an embarrassed mother. "Beca I.. I'm sorry."

Beca didn't understand what she meant, Chloe tried to stand but her leg hurt. "My leg, it hurts" she said.

Aubrey sighed, her boss wouldn't be happy about her missing out the conference but Chloe needed to get check, she fell pretty bad on the floor.

"I'll take you to the doctor"

Aubrey co-worker looked shocked "what? you need to cover this conference! The boss will fire us if we miss this"

"I know, but she's hurt. I have to ta.."

"I'll take her" Beca blurted out.

Everyone had forgotten the girl was still standing there. Chloe was squealing on the inside but at least managed to seem somewhat embarrassed. "No, it's ok Beca, you don't have to do it. Bree go cover your conference. I'll just get to the doctor later"

"it's ok, I still have about forty-five minutes until my conference." Beca reassured her.

Aubrey sighed "are you sure Beca?"

"Yeah, It's ok Aubrey. I'll take her"

Aubrey nodded and help her friend to stand. Beca quickly went to her side and let Chloe slide her arm across her shoulders while she grabbed her waist to support her. Aubrey took her phone and ran to the conference room making it just two minutes before Daniels entered the place.

Beca and Chloe were walking silently, Chloe raised her eyebrow when they passed the medical unit for the players.

"Uhm Beca? I think we just passed the medical unit"

Beca nodded but didn't explain where they were going.

Chloe was debating whether to ask the girl where they were going when the brunette stopped and opened a door. Beca helped Chloe sit down and took her phone. Chloe looked around the room, it looked like a massage room.

"Fred? I need you to come to the massage room. Thanks" She then hung up.

Beca turned to the redhead. "My friend Fred will check you, I don't trust the doctors they have here"

Chloe smiled at the brunette's concern, she then remembered the reason she was here.

"Beca, I.. I'm sorry for what happened. I wasn't trying to stalk you"

Beca laughed and raised an eyebrow at her "Are you sure Chloe?"

Chloe smiled, at least Beca knew her name now "You know my name? Who's the stalker one?"

"Aubrey yelled your name. Last time I checked I wasn't the one creeping into a shower" Beca playfully replied.

"I... sorry. I promise you I wasn't aware you were showering" Beca raised her eyebrow "I mean, I heard the shower running but I didn't know it was you"

Beca feign hurt "And here I thought I was the only one you stalked" Beca had no idea why she was finding it so easy to talk to this girl had it been anyone else she would have left them on the floor after insulting them for stalking her.

"No! I'm not stalking anyone else" Chloe responded earning a chuckle from Beca.

"Damn it! I'm just making a fool of myself aren't I?" The redhead asked defeated.

Beca shrugged "you are cute when you ramble" Ok what did you say? Beca thought.

the read head was smiling at Beca's comment "You.. you think I'm cute?"

Beca ignored the answer "are you going to tell me what really happened back there?"

Chloe took a deep breath trying to get the words out and not sound like a complete crazy person. "I heard you singing, your voice is beautiful. I didn't know it was you in the shower. I'm a singer. I can't explain what music is for me. I'm sorry I came across like a crazy person, it's just your voice was like a magnet. I can see now how out of the line was to peer through the window. Although, you have nothing to be ashamed of" she finished with a wink making Beca blush.

In that moment Fred stepped into the room.

"Fred!" Beca was relieved to see the man.

"WHat happened, Nigel is going crazy thinking you are injured"

"No, I'm fine. This is Chloe, she fell when she was... uh walking the stairs. I want you to check her please."

"Oh sure. No problem. Hi Chloe. I'm Fred"

"Nice to meet you Fred"

Fred checked Chloe and explained she had a minor injury and it wasn't necessary to have x-rays.

"Thanks Fred" Beca and Chloe thanked the man.

"Well, looks like you'll survive. You can keep stalking people on their showers" Beca said.

Aubrey entered the room "Oh no, no more of that."

"Thank you for taking care of this crazy" Aubrey said to Beca.

"No problem. I probably should go now. Fred said she'll be ok"

Before Beca left the room Chloe spoke again "Beca?" the brunette turned around.

"Yes?"

"I.. Would you let me make it up to you for all the inconvenience I've caused you today?" Aubrey was surprised at Chloe. Was she serious?

Before Aubrey could jump in Beca answered the redhead question "And how would you do that?"

"Let me invite you to dinner. As celebration for your win and to make it up for ruining your shower" Chloe stated confidently.

"I'm having dinner with my team" the brunette answered.

Chloe looked at the floor, feeling hurt the rejection.

"But you and Aubrey can join us if you want. I also have to thank you for your encouragement at the match"

Aubrey seriously couldn't believe what was happening. She was trying to process it all, Chloe on the other hand was so happy that if Beca wasn't in the same room she would have squealed out loud.

"we would love to, right Bree?" she asked with pleading eyes to her friend.

Aubrey nodded.

Beca asked for Chloe's number and sent a text so she had her number as well.

"I'll text you the details once I know what we are doing." she said.

"See you later" Chloe said with the biggest grin on her face.

As soon as Beca was out of the room Chloe let a squeal and hugged Aubrey. "Can you believe it!?" she asked her friend.

"No. I have no idea what the hell just happened" Aubrey answered honestly.

Beca was walking to her conference sporting a smile, today had been an interesting day. She had won her most important match to date and she had gotten to see the redhead who had invaded her dreams the last couple days.

"It's your turn now, your life is going to change after today. Are you ready Miss Mitchell?" a staff member asked Beca.

"ready as I'll ever be" she sighed. She stepped into the room, today was definitely a life changing point in her life. Was she ready for it all?

**A.N: I didn't have time to re-read it before posting it so if there are horrible mistakes, let me know. I tried to explain the tennis rules as best as I could. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews :) **

**What do you think about Beca and Chloe encounter? **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm not too happy with it to be honest.**

**I've been meaning to thank someone who reviewed as an anonymus and always forget to add it in my notes -_- so here it goes:**

**Jill: thank you! I'm glad you like the story. Hope you are still enjoying it.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	6. Dinner Dates

_"It's your turn now, your life is going to change after today. Are you ready Miss Mitchell?" a staff member asked Beca._

_"ready as I'll ever be" she sighed. She stepped into the room, today was definitely a life changing point in her life. Was she ready for it all?_

* * *

Beca stepped into her first press conference, feeling nervous as all eyes were on her. She tried to control her nerves, the most difficult part was done, winning against Daniels, now she just had to survive a round of questions.

The journalists were eager to listen to Beca, Aubrey was in the conference as well, after checking Chloe she came back rushing just in time to catch Beca sitting down.

A tall guy was the first to ask "Congratulations on your win Beca, what can you tell us about this match. How does it feels to take out the number two player in the world on first round of a tournament she's always used to make it to the finals?"

"I feel proud, me and my team have been working really hard. I'm glad I get to have another match at this tournament"

"Daniels made some not so nice comments about you before the match, Was that your motivation to win today?"

"My motivation to win this match and every match I play is my mother." Beca answered trying to avoid the question about Daniels.

"Was your mother here?" another man asked.

"No, she had to work but I know she's probably still hovering her office tv, go back to work woman" she joked. The room laughed along with her, Beca was slowly earning the journalists approval.

"Maria Simons is the daughter of your coach, today she was at your box, are you guys friends?"

Beca smiled at the mention of the player "We are more like sisters, we annoy each other most of the time but we love each other. Don't tell her I said that though, it's best if she has no clue" Once again the room erupted with laughter from the press, Beca was feeling more comfortable as the questions kept coming.

Aubrey got her chance to ask Beca, she smiled at the brunette "You displayed a great level of tennis, Daniels had no answer to your shots at the third set, what went through your mind at the tie-break on the second set when she was up a break?"

Beca smiled politely at Aubrey "first of all thank you for the compliment. In that moment the only thing in my mind was a conversation I had with my mother before I went into the match. I was nervous and I was giving up but the crowd cheered me up and that was really got me through that point" she finished.

Chloe was watching the press conference in one of the hall's tv. She couldn't help the smile she was sporting since Beca invited her for dinner.

"People are falling all over themselves on the social networks trying to know more about you. What can you tell to the many fans you've gained today?"

Beca blinked a couple of times, she had no answer for that. "I'm a bit of a private person. I guess what I can tell them is thank you for your support"

"Beca, you are trending topic on twitter, People are asking if you have a twitter or Facebook"

"I do not have any of those. Sorry" she apologized awkwardly.

A short man with dark hair raised his hand to get his turn to ask Beca. "Some people were comparing you with Simons and calling you the next Maria, what do you think of that?"

Beca took a deep breath before talking again "I'm incredibly flattered that someone would compare me to Maria, she's a great champion and one of the living legends that tennis has. I admire her a lot as a player and even more as a person but I think we are two different people and I want to be my own, also winning one match is way too early to put me next to Maria."

Finally someone humble, Aubrey thought.

"Maria is the big favorite to win this tournament now that Ashley is out. You made quite the impression today, the polls place you as the possible contender for the final. How do you feel about that?"

"Wow, really?" Beca let out a breathy laugh "I don't think is wise to think so far ahead. I take it one match at the time, I won't think about the final unless I get far enough to play the semis and win that match."

"You have a rough draw, but compared to Daniels everyone else should be easier except Simons, of course. Do you think the rest will be easier?"

"I treat all my opponents with the same amount of respect I treated Daniels. I think every match is difficult, there's two people who put many hours at day into a practice on each end of the court, two people who are eager to win the match, to prove themselves and the rest that all the hard work is paying off, two people who have the same dream, to be the champion. When there's so much at stake, so much tears and injuries, tough and bittersweet loses the match becomes a battle, each players needs the win and will do anything to be the one standing at the winner end. There's no easy match when you both are hungry for the win" Beca finished leaving all the journalists impressed.

"You are definitely something else Beca. It's nice to have a new face on board, I wish you best of luck in the rest of the tournament. My question is the last, I'll make it easy for you." A woman in her middle forties said. Beca immediately recognized her, she was a former number one who had become a tennis commenter after her retirement and now was the Fed Cup team's captain. Beca's eyes widened at the sight of such important player at her press conference. "If you could go back to the beginning of the match what would you tell yourself?"

Beca thought her answer for a moment. "Stop trying to hit a smash" she laughed along all the journalist. Beca got in troubles at the second set when she rushed the points trying to win them hitting smashes only to have them going wide or directed to Daniels.

Beca left the press conference feeling more relaxed. Some journalists introduced themselves and congratulated her personally before the brunette left. She felt good, she felt happy.

* * *

Beca texted Chloe the address of the restaurant where the dinner was taking place. Everyone was getting ready, Beca huffing after the third change of clothes.

Stacie watched her friend shaking her head. "You look great Beca. Everyone is downstairs waiting for you"

Beca looked at Stacie with worried eyes. "I just.. I don't like how I look" she mumbled. Stacie smiled at her friend. There were moments when Beca acted just like the little girl Stacie met many years ago.

"You look great, really. Why are you so worried though? It's just us Becs."

Beca shook her head. "I.. I invited someone to dinner" she rushed out. Stacie had to figure what her friend said "What? you invited someone? like a date?" Beca huffed again "No, not like a date! Just, I don't know what was I thinking. She tried to invite me to dinner but I told her I was going out with you guys but I really wanted to go with her so I invited her instead. She felt guilty for spying me on the shower and I.."

"Wait what?"

Beca covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "I, no. damn it!"

Stacie raised her eyebrow at Beca "You dirty bird! You totally liked her spying on you didn't you?"

Beca glared at Stacie "shut up" she said deciding she didn't look too bad and headed to the bathroom to put on her makeup.

"No no, you will definitely explain to me who is this woman Beca"

"No"

"Are you sure? Because I can accidentally spill out that a girl spied you on your shower when we are at dinner, that could totally accidentally happen..."

Beca knew Stacie would have no problem doing what she just said, she loved to embarrass her. "fine! But Stace, I need you to promise me, no wait, I need you to swear to me you won't tell a word about it to anyone"

"I won't tell anyone"

"Ok, she's.. her name is Chloe."

"Chloe, ok" Stacie nodded.

"She's just... I don't know" Stacie grabbed Beca's hand and led her to bed so both were sitting.

"It's ok Becs, you know you can tell me anything"

"I just don't know how I feel. I mean I don't even know her. We've spoken twice but I feel this... pull. Like I need to get to know her. I don't know how to describe it"

Stacie hugged her friend "You are attracted to her Becs"

Beca looked at her like she had gone mental. "WOAH, what? No! I.."

Stacie cupped Beca's face with both hands "babe, listen to me. It's ok to be attracted to someone. No need to freak out ok?"

"But she's a girl! I don't... am I gay?"

Stacie laughed at the brunette "Are you serious? Love is love who gives a damn"

"Hold on Conrad, I'm trying to process the fact that I think you are right and I'm attracted to her don't involve the word love in here please"

"Ok, that was too soon. What I mean is no one will care if you like a girl or a boy. At least not the people who really love you."

Beca nodded, she knew Stacie was right. Stacie being very open about her liking for women, it was no secret to anyone Maria was bisexual, her friends and family would have no problem with it, the question in Beca's mind was another, was she ok with it? She had never felt attracted to anyone before, she didn't have time to notice anyone but the tennis ball.

Sure she had been asked on dates by guys in her highschool but she would always politely refuse using tennis as her excuse to not have time to go on dates, but really it was the fact she didn't feel attracted in the slightest to any of her admirers.

"are you ok Becs?" Stacie asked her bringing out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm just processing"

"Ok, get ready because you don't want to be late. Nigel won't let you hear the end of it otherwise"

Stacie left Beca to finish her makeup and headed downstairs where the group was waiting for Beca. She was always the last one to be ready.

The group arrived fifteen minutes before six. Once everyone was seated and making conversation, mostly consisting on laughing about Amy stories, Beca grabbed everyone's attention. "Guys, I want to ask you a big favor." Everyone looked intently at the brunette who was fidgeting in her seat. "I, I invited someone to dinner and I would really appreciate if you could be on your best behaviour" she said looking at Amy and Jesse.

Jesse looked offended "hey why are you looking at me? I behave all the time" everyone looked at him.

"No embarrassing stories ok? I meant it Jesse" Beca warned her friend.

Amy laughed "yeah, you always embarrass our tennis prodigy"

"you too Amy, please"

"What? me? I am the most behaved person in Tasmania!"

"Could you please try to be the most behaved person in California tonight?" Beca said a little exasperated, she was nervous, she was about to say something when Aubrey and Chloe arrived at the table.

Stacie choked on her water when she saw the blonde beauty standing in front of Beca, to say Stacie had a major crush on the journalist would be the understatement of the year, she and Jesse would engage into hours of arguing who would the blonde pick between them.

Jesse would point that the blonde obviously liked movies since her best friend was a movie star and if there was someone who knew movies it was Jesse. He had a crazy obsession with them, he would often find similarities about real life and one of the movies he just finished watching.

Stacie on the other hand was in love with the blonde's passion when talking about well... anything really. Aubrey intrigued Stacie to no end, she was determined and very well versed. Stacie had a weak spot for smart girls and Aubrey was the epitome of intelligence, graduating at only twenty and earning a spot in the most important and prestigious sports channel solely based on her own merit.

Beca had intentionally left out the fact that Aubrey was going to join them because she knew both of her friends would have start a crazy fight before Aubrey got there and it would have been embarrasing, this way they had no choice than to act normal.

However, it wasn't Aubrey the rest of the table noticed, it was the redhead with the bright smile and the crystal blue eyes that captured everyone's attention.

"Chloe Beale?" Jesse asked with wide eyes. Everyone at the table was shocked.

Beca was confused "Uh.. you guys know each other?" she asked eyeing Chloe and Jesse.

Chloe shook her head at the same time Jesse said "Yes!"

Beca looked even more confused now "What?"

Jesse blushed "I mean no, but I know who she is. I think everyone knows who she is. Don't you?" he asked.

"Uh.. Jesse? Remember what I said? You are doing it again"

"Beca you really have no idea who she is? See that's why you need a movication"

"what?" Aubrey and Chloe asked curiously.

"A movie education" Stacie answered smiling up at the women who only nodded silently.

"Ok Jesse, what movies have to do with this?" Beca asked a little annoyed at her friend's behaviour.

Jesse smiled like it was christmas morning "Chloe Beale is an academy award nominee. She's hollywood it girl" he explained.

Beca's eyes widened "You... you told me you were a singer"

Chloe felt a little guilty "I'm sorry. I.. that's not a lie. I am a singer too. I like to keep my anonymousity as much as I can"

Beca only nodded "Well, ok. So now that we figured this out let me introduce you to everyone. Guys this are Aubrey and Chloe, but you all know them apparently. Girls, this is my family. My coach, psychologist and paternal figure Nigel, the best damn player in the world, Maria who owes me at least twenty bucks for that introduction, that weirdo over there is Jesse, the kindest soul who has the challenge of being Jesse's roommate is Luke, my best friend from childhood Stacie and last but not least the best comedian in Tasmania with teeth Amy" The girls laughed at Beca's introduction of her friends.

"It's Fat Amy! How many times do I have to tell you Beca?" Amy said while Chloe and Aubrey took their seats.

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Aubrey asked.

"DON'T" the whole table said in unison.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back" Amy answered shrugging.

Chloe and Aubrey looked confused for a moment but nodded at the blonde.

"So how do you feel taking Daniels out?" Chloe asked Beca.

The girl smiled "It feels pretty damn great" she laughed.

"I have to say, never in the many years I've played against her I've seen her so mad. It was priceless Becs" Maria added laughing, she stopped in her tracks once she remember Aubrey was sitting there. "Please don't tell anyone I said that" she pleaded.

Aubrey smiled at her and waved her hand "Don't worry, I'm not on duty tonight. Besides, if there was someone who enjoyed that ass whooping it was me."

Maria breathed a sigh of relief.

"Seriously babe, that girl was throwing a tantrum when you challenged her match point" Stacie laughed.

Chloe felt a sharp sting of jealousy at the pet name Stacie called Beca. Aubrey noticed and gave hear a warning look. Chloe decided she needed to know what was going on between Beca and Stacie.

"So how long have you two been dating?" She asked Beca and Stacie.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey shrieked.

All the table either spit her drinks or bursted out laughing, all of them except Beca who looked like she was having a panic attack.

"Me and Beca? No, we are not a thing, never have been never will. That'd be like incest" Stacie pointed out.

"Oh sorry, you guys just seem really close and you called her babe..." Chloe explained.

"yes we are close, we've known each other since we were two years old but we are just best friends. Beca's hot and all but she's not my type." Stacie said winking at Aubrey who blushed furiously.

Beca had not said a thing yet. Chloe looked at her "Are you ok?" she asked just loud enough for the girl to hear. Beca nodded. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable...again" Chloe apologized.

"It's ok. I just have a lot in my mind right now" Beca told her.

"So Aubrey, how did you and Chloe met" Jesse asked trying to get the blonde's attention.

"Well, this crazy redhead has been my best friend since we were in kinder. A kid was being mean to me and she came out of nowhere and punched him, she's been my best friend ever since" She answered smiling at her friend.

"yeah, Bree is like my sister. I have a huge family but I feel like she's more close to me than my real sisters" Chloe added. "Do you have any siblings Beca?"

The brunette shook her head "Well, not blood related ones but these guys are my family. The only person missing here is my mom, she had to work and won't be able to make it to the tournament"

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "I'm sure she's really proud of you" she said.

Stacie and Aubrey were watching the exchange with smiles in their faces, they were the only ones who knew how their best friend felt towards the other girl.

"So Chloe, I heard you landed a role in Game of Thrones, who are you going to play?" Jesse asked.

"Oh wow, news fly fast huh? It's not confirmed yet. I can't tell you anything, sorry" she smiled apologetically.

"Oh that's fine. Don't mind him" Luke added.

Amy and Maria were engage in a serious conversation about who would win in wrestling between a dingo and a jaguar. Nigel excused himself after he was done eating, leaving the young group to have fun.

"Guys! Why don't we go to a karaoke bar?" Luke asked.

Everyone agreed and the group soon made their way to a karaoke bar near the restaurant, the place was mostly empty which was a good thing for Chloe and Maria who were always followed by paparazzi.

"Ok bitches, watch and learn" said Amy while she rushed to the booth to pick a song. The rest of the group took a seat and order some drinks, the only ones not drinking were Beca and Maria, Nigel would have their heads if they came home with alcohol in their breaths.

After Amy sang Edge of Glory by Lady Gaga, with standing on the tables included. Jesse sang My way trying to show off for Aubrey, Stacie kept her arms crossed the whole time and shoot daggers at the man, she was up next singing Hit me with your best shot earning Aubrey smile, it was one of Aubrey's favorite songs.

"Conrad 1- Swanson 0 " Stacie whispered at Jesse while she moved to sit next to Aubrey.

Aubrey took the stage next and surprised everyone including Chloe when she sang Girls just wanna have fun dancing around everyone. The group was shocked at Aubrey's voice, she could really sing. Chloe knew her best friend had a great voice, what shocked her was the fact that Aubrey was so comfortable around this group, she was always really reserved but tonight she seemed to be having fun.

It was Maria's turn now, she didn't have a good voice, she dragged Luke and Amy with her. They made a rendition to Ice Ice Baby with dance included.

Beca asked to be the last one, Chloe just shrugged and took the stage with confidence.

As soon as the music started Chloe started to dance and made her way to Beca and the group, she sang Treasure by Bruno Mars, everyone was dancing and having a good time, Beca couldn't believe how sexy the redhead looked. She would wink, point at Beca or simply dance in front of her. Beca's mind was in override.

At last it was Beca's turn to sing. The brunette decided to risk it a little and picked Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke. Chloe's jaw dropped when she recognized the notes of the song. The brunette also knew how to dance and Chloe was doing everything in her will power to not jump to the stage and dance with Beca. Beca saw Chloe's reaction and decided to have some fun at the girl's expense, she was singing the song directly to Chloe and the redhead clearly seemed to be enjoying the attention. The rest of the group was oblivious at was going on between the two since they were busy dancing and shouting the words of the song.

After Beca was done with her song the house DJ played more music and the group kept dancing until Maria announced she had to go home to get some sleep for her match the next day.

They agreed to hang out at the house, Aubrey and Chloe joined them.

As soon as they arrived to the house Nigel checked up on his two players, satisfied when he confirmed none of them had consumed alcohol. Maria went to bed and the rest of the group made their way to the back yard, the house was big enough so that Maria wasn't going to be disturbed by the still on going party downstairs.

Luke, Amy, Aubrey and Stacie were playing beer pong. Jesse was the 'judge'. Amy liked to cheat and Stacie could get too competitive when drunk.

Chloe and Beca were sitting a few feet away from their friends.

"Thanks for inviting us tonight. I'm having a lot of fun" Chloe told Beca.

"Thank you for coming. I'm having fun too" Beca replied.

"So... do you forgive me for what happened earlier?"

Beca laughed "I think that was implicit when I invited you to dinner"

"Oh ok, just making sure"

"It's ok. Just promise you won't do it again" Beca said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure I can promise that. I mean you have some serious abs.."

Beca playfully slapped Chloe's arm "You perv! You said you were focused on my voice"

"well yeah, but how could I ignore" Chloe motioned to Beca's body "all of that?"

Beca blushed and Chloe giggled at Beca's reaction.

"You are evil" the brunette said taking a sip of her water.

"no, I'm honest" she winked.

"yeah right. Anyway, what is a movie star doing at Indian Wells, doing research for a role? Please don't tell me there's a remake of Wimbledon movie"

Chloe shook her head "I thought you didn't watch movies" she pointed out.

"Jesse thought watching a tennis movie would turn me into a movie fan, it had the complete opposite effect"

Chloe snorted "Yeah, that movie was really bad. I apologize in the ame of all actors out there"

Beca laughed at the redhead dramatics. "Anyway you still haven't answer my question"

"Oh right. Well Aubrey invited me over. I needed a break from... everything. L.A can get lonely and crazy. This is not the first tournament I go to. Whenever I need to get away I go with Aubrey, no one pays attention to me at this places and is really refreshing"

the brunette frowned "sounds like you are not so happy with your life"

"I, no. I mean I like to act but music has always been my real passion, is just the entertainment industry is really crazy. You have to be irreverent and drag attention to yourself if you want to make it. I'm not that kind of person, I like to keep my life away from the public eye."

"yeah, I understand what you mean. I've seen the way people treat Maria. It makes me sick how far some people go for a picture, we almost had a car accident one time"

"yes, it comes with the job. You should start getting ready though, if you keep doing what you did today, you'll soon be a famous player. You were trending topic on twitter today" Chloe teased Beca.

"Oh my gosh, you are really stalking me, aren't you?" Beca laughed with Chloe.

"what do you like to do besides playing tennis?" Chloe asked Beca once they both had regained their breath after laughing so much.

"I like to make mixes." she said nervously.

"Really? That's great! I hope I get to listen to one of those someday. I mean if your mixes are as great as your voice is then I'm sure they are amazing"

"Thanks. I don't really show them to anyone. I don't think they are good enough"

Chloe sighed "Beca, do you know why I love music so much?"

The younger girl shook her head. Chloe smiled and looked at the stars "When I was a child my dad got sick, he was in bed, I was only four. I didn't understand what was going on, I wanted him to feel better, I wanted to see my daddy walking again. He loved to sing, he was always singing" the redhead said wiping a tear from her eye "All my sisters sang even my brother did, they had the nicest voices I've heard back then. Whenever I would start singing one of them would make fun of me and told me my voice was awful. I wouldn't sing in front of anyone. One day my dad and I were alone. He had gotten even more sick, he was shaking and I was crying because I couldn't do anything to make him feel better, he asked me to sing for him, I did. I sang to him and he calmed down, he even joined me." The redhead smiled.

"Once he was calm enough he asked me why I never sang anymore. I told him I wasn't good enough like my siblings. He cupped my face and told me I was good enough for him, that I had saved him when I sang to him. He told me as long as I enjoyed singing someone would enjoy listening to me. That he would always love to listen to me." she finished.

Beca was speechless.

"What I'm trying to say Beca, is if you like to mix then mix and let others listen to it. Music has a saving power, a power to connect people."

Beca sighed "I guess you are right. I'll show you one of my mixes one of these days"

Chloe smiled at her "I would love that"

Beca fidgeted in her seat "Chloe, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to your dad?"

Chloe nodded "He died a year after that."

"I'm sorry. I.. sorry I asked"

"No, it's ok. I like to talk about him" she assured the girl. "What about your parents? You talked about your mother earlier and you mentioned her in your press conference. What about your dad?"

Beca shrugged "I haven't see him since I was eight."

Chloe squeezed Beca's hand. "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Well now that I remember I did saw him a few days ago. He came here and I ran away. We didn't talk or anything"

"I'm sorry to hear that. You know what? He is a silly man. You are an amazing girl and he is missing out to be around a great daughter."

"How do you know I'm an amazing girl? We barely know each other" Beca asked.

"Well, I have a pretty good sixth sense to know about how someone really is and the fact that you are so close with your friends is a good indicator as well. You seem like a really down to earth person and that's difficult to find in an eighteen year old girl." Chleo answered.

"Thanks. Wait how do you know my age?" Beca said raising er eyebrow.

Chloe mentally facepalmed herself "I.. I may or may not have read Aubrey's files about you..." she trailed off.

"Your stalker is showing" Beca whispered smirking at the redhead.

"Oh come on! It's probably in Wikipedia anyway" Chloe defended herself.

"ok so to make this even, how old are you?"

"Really Mitchell? Never ask a girl her age, is rude!" Chloe joked earning an eye roll from Beca. "I'm twenty one" she answered.

"Ok, that's good. When are you going back to L.A?"

"Who's the stalker now?"

Beca smiled at Chloe's comment "I think I would need to barge into your shower first to be at your level"

Chloe raised her eyebrow "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to that"

"Oh my gosh, I take it back" Chloe laughed at Beca's discomfort.

"Sure, sure. Well I was going back in two days but I think I'll stay until the end of the tournament."

Beca grinned at that piece of information. "That's great!" she said.

"yeah. I'm just really enjoying myself here. I have to say tennis is not so boring as I thought"

"You obviously enjoy it because I'm playing" Beca said winking.

Chloe smiled shyly "that might be true"

Beca's breath caught on her throat, she was just playing around but something about the way Chloe answered told her that she might have pointed at the truth.

"Chloe, let's go. It's really late and I have to work tomorrow" Aubrey told her best friend.

"sure..." she went to say her goodbyes to Beca's friends. Beca walked them to their car.

"Thank you so much for inviting us Beca" Aubrey said hugging Beca.

"No problem, you guys are welcome anytime you want" she answered. Aubrey got into the car leaving Chloe and Beca to say their goodbye.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you for listening. I haven't talked like that to anyone but Aubrey in a long time" Chloe told Beca.

"You are welcome, I really enjoyed our conversation as well" Beca was awkwardly scratching her neck.

"I would love to do this again, If you want to, of course." Chloe blurted out.

Beca smiled and nodded "I would love to. Actually I'm going to Maria's match tomorrow. Are you and Aubrey going?"

"yes, we are"

"cool, maybe you can join us at the player's box" she offered.

"That'd be great, see you tomorrow Beca"

"See you tomorrow Chloe" she awkwardly waved.

Chloe took a step forward, getting impossibly closer to Beca. Beca felt Chloe's eyes on hers she felt the same rush of adrenaline she felt earlier at the match, Chloe was getting closer and closer to her face and Beca's heart beat was getting faster and louder with every inch Chloe was advancing. At last Chloe planted a kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment. Beca's heartbeat stopped for a second and she felt like she was going to melt. Chloe took a step back and waved at her before getting in the car with Aubrey and driving away. Beca was rooted on her spot.

Her life had definitely changed today.

**A.N: I was going to post this on Friday but I absolutely hated what I wrote. I re-wrote this chapter three times. It's not perfect but is the best I could come up with.**

**So... Chloe is an actress and singer (her singing career has not started just yet). She and Aubrey are twenty one. Stacie, Luke, Jesse and Amy are nineteen. Beca is eighteen but soon will be nineteen.**

**Now, since you are the readers I want to ask you what would you like to read, Aubrey with Stacie or Aubrey with Jesse? I left the options open in this chapter so it makes sense she ends up with one of them. I'll write whatever you decide.**

**Once again thanks to everyone who takes the time to review, follow or favorite :) You guys rock! **

**Let me know what you guys think! Staubrey or ... what's JessexAubrey ship name? xD**

**Steff: Thank you soooo much! :D random numbers FTW! xD Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

**Thanks to qawsed123 and smw48910 for letting me know about some mistakes I had, please feel free to point them out when you find one :)**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :)**


	7. Chess Match

_Chloe took a step forward, getting impossibly closer to Beca. Beca felt Chloe's eyes on hers she felt the same rush of adrenaline she felt earlier at the match, Chloe was getting closer and closer to her face and Beca's heart beat was getting faster and louder with every inch Chloe was advancing. At last Chloe planted a kiss on her cheek, lingering for a moment. Beca's heartbeat stopped for a second and she felt like she was going to melt. Chloe took a step back and waved at her before getting in the car with Aubrey and driving away. Beca was rooted on her spot._

_Her life had definitely changed today._

* * *

**Chess Match**

"Welcome tennis fans to Indian Wells tennis Garden where the most expected match of first round is about to take place, after yesterday big upset brought to Daniels by new comer Beca Mitchell, the question that everyone has in their minds is 'will there be a surprise today?' What do you think Gail?"

"Hi John, I think everyone has big expectations for this match, Maria Simons is the current number one player and she has beat Jenna Jonkova at every opportunity she has had in the past, however with Mitchell's impressive upset yesterday the underdogs have found a new source of hope."

"Well Gail, I include myself as one of the many impressed by her amazing result yesterday. Daniels was completely erased from the match at the third set"

"Oh I think she was erased way before that, if you ask me Mitchell had the match in her hands, win or lose it was up to her. The rumors say that Daniels is so mad about the loss that she fired her coach and is now looking to work with guess who John?"

"Is it me? I would certainly have no problems coaching that, if you know what I mean"

"Well John, I really hope I didn't. The coach she's aiming for is Mitchell's current coach, Nigel Simons. I think the claws are out, do you think Nigel will stay with the new girl or will he succumb to the world's number two?"

"This is getting better and better, stay tuned to see how this ends."

"One thing is for sure, today we'll watch some high level tennis."

Aubrey and Chloe were walking towards the stadium, Maria's match was the main event of the day and she was given the main court, the place was packed just like the day before. Chloe quickly spotted Beca and her friends at the entrance of the stadium, Aubrey and her made their way towards them.

"Hey guys" Aubrey greeted the group.

Amy and Luke nodded towards them, both sporting big sunglasses to hide their clear hangover, when everyone went to bed the two of them stayed drinking to see who was the better drinker "Aussie vs Tasmanian the Ultimate Battle" Amy had announced before both got so drunk they just passed out, the winner was unknown as none of them remember a single thing about the night before.

Chloe engulfed Beca in a tight hug which caught the brunette off guard, it took Beca a couple of seconds to hug the girl back, when they let go both had big smiles on their faces.

Jesse and Stacie quickly grabbed Aubrey's attention by complimenting her on her looks for the day, the blonde blushed at the two friends words.

"So, Chloe here tells me you invited her to Maria's box" Aubrey told Beca. The girl nodded and looked at the ground.

"There's only one tiny problem about it" she scratched her neck nervously "You see, I didn't know that Maria's sponsors where coming as well and sitting on her box, we.. we don't have any more passes left" she grimaced.

Chloe smile dropped for a bit, she was really looking forward spending some time with the brunette but quickly recovered showing off a big smile and waving her hand "It's ok, don't worry, I'll watch the match with Bree then"

"You can have my sit!" Stacie and Jesse exclaimed at the same time before Chloe could finish the sentence properly.

"No guys, it's ok. Thank you but that's your seat. I don't mind watching the match with Bree" Chloe stated.

"No it's not a problem" Jesse offered giving his most charming smile at Aubrey "besides, I would be delighted to watch the match with Aubrey"

Amy, Luke and Beca chuckled at Jesse, they knew there was no way Stacie was going down without a fight.

Stacie narrowed her eyes at Jesse, she turned to Chloe giving her a friendly smile "I would gladly give my seat to you Chloe, it's not an inconvenience at all." she then directed her attention to Aubrey "It would be my pleasure to watch the match with you and unlike Jesse" she said shooting daggers at him "I actually know what's going on in the match and wouldn't bring up that awful Wimbledon movie every ten seconds"

Aubrey was blushing, having Jesse and Stacie fight for who could seat with her was flattering. Chloe was laughing at the situation and Beca knew they needed to be stopped before things could get really messy.

"Ok you two, could you please figure this out fast?" Beca urged her friends, they both nodded and walked away just enough to be out of earshot of everyone else.

"Ok Swanson, enough of your 'puppy charming smile' it's not going to work with her"

"Really? because she smiled back at me. Admit it Conrad, you can't top my charming smile"

Stacie took a step closer to Jesse who immediately retreated under the glare of his friend, Stacie could be terrifying when she wanted to "Listen to me Swanson" she said poking Jesse's chest with every word "I'm going to sit next to Aubrey at this match and you going to suck it up, keep looking for someone else to live your movie fantasies with because Aubrey is mine"

Jesse scoffed "yours? please, she has only been polite at you. I'm where her real attention is on"

"You are so wrong but if you feel so sure she's into you then me sitting next to her at this match wouldn't change anything right?"

"HA! nice try, you think I'm going to fall for reverse psychology? No way!"

Stacie huffed "It was worth trying, Ok then let's solve this like the two adults we are ok?"

Jesse nodded. "rock, paper, scissors" both exclaimed. Jesse pulled rock while Stacie pulled paper

Stacie jumped like a little kid "ha! I won. Have fun watching us" she winked at Jesse.

"NO! You cheated. This was fixed" he whined.

"Don't be a baby, I won fair and square"

"whatever, enjoy your little victory. It won't matter when Aubrey chooses me"

Stacie laughed "Yeah good luck with that Swanson 0-Conrad 2. You know how this things are right? There's no third set baby. You are out"

Stacie walked back to the group with a beaming smile.

"And the chess match continues" Jesse said under his breath walking back to the group with his shoulders slumped.

When Stacie reached the group she interlaced a hand with Aubrey "Looks like I'll be your company Miss Posen, if you'll have me, of course" she said putting her most innocent look. Aubrey blushed.

"Yeah, of course. We'll have to go now though"

"After you m'lady" the tall brunette motioned causing the group to chuckle and Aubrey to blush once more, before they disappeared into the crowd Stacie sent a wink on Beca's direction, who only shook her head at her friend's antics.

"well, we better get going as well" Beca said loud enough for everyone to hear. They made their way to the box, Chloe and Beca sitting next to each other at the front row of the box"

"Wow the view is better from here" the redhead exclaimed.

"yes, you should see the view from one of the ends of the court though, it's like 4d technology" Beca joked earning a laugh from Chloe.

* * *

"Born in Miami, Florida. Winner of the golden career grand slam and three times Indian Wells winner, ladies and gentleman please welcome the number one player in the world... Maria Simons!" the announcer said as the crowd cheered for the blonde beauty, she was waving and smiling at the crowd definitely used to the attention and enjoying every moment of it.

Her opponent was announced and the crowd clapped as well. Both warmed up and received the last indications by the chair umpire.

Soon the match had begun and was looking good for Maria.

"that's right!" Beca yelled after Maria won her first game. The blonde turned to her box sending a wink towards Beca. Ever since she was a little kid whenever Beca got the chance to be at Maria's matches she was the loudest supporter of the blonde, Maria loved having Beca cheering for her.

Chloe grinned and high-fived Beca when Maria broke Jonkova's serve.

During one of the end changes Chloe and Beca were singing along Radioactive, both girls grinning at each other.

When Maria won the first set everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering loud.

"YEAH! that's what I'm talking about" Amy boomed.

"Wow, she's playing flawlesly"Chloe commented.

Beca shrugged "she's doing good. We were confident about this match"

"You said you treat all your opponents with respect, where you just having a good PR moment?" the redhead questioned Beca.

Beca's eyes widened, she realized how much of a jerk she must have sound like "no! I do respect the other players, it's just Maria is a beast when she wants to and this girl has never been close to win against her in their previous matches"

Chloe giggled "Your panic face is too cute for words." Beca rolled her eyes "I was just messing up with you. Aubrey told me that Maria could win this match with her eyes closed"

"well, that's one way to put it. In theory yes, but you never know. Yesterday no one believed I could win"

Chloe looked intently at Beca until their eyes met "I did" she stated simply before turning her attention anywhere but at Beca.

Beca was left speechless, she fought the smile that was creeping into her lips and decided to check on Stacie and Aubrey instead.

"look" she told Chloe nudging her to look at her friend.

"they look so cute together" Chloe said smiling.

Jesse heard her and scoffed, causing the rest of the group to chuckle at him.

"Stacie has a major crush on Aubrey" Beca explained to Chloe "she and Jesse can fight for hours, even days about who is better for her. Don't tell her that though or she might just run away from both"

Chloe laughed "I think she's enjoying the attention way too much. "

"I just hope she knows what she's getting into"

"Do you think Stacie and Jesse will stop being friends if Aubrey picked one of them?"

"Nah, sure the loser would be whining for a while but they'll get over it. If you ask me I'm secretly rooting for Stacie but don't tell Jesse I said that"

"Taking sides huh? Not a nice thing to do to your friends, don't you think?"

Beca shrugged "I love them both, I honestly do. But Stacie is my sister, she has a heart of gold, she might seem a little crazy and wild but she's a real sweetheart. That's a side of her not everyone knows though"

Chloe smiled, after Beca and Stacie assured her there was nothing romantically going on between them she was able to see how much the girls loved each other, it reminded her of her relationship with Aubrey.

"That's the same way I feel about Aubrey. She deserves someone who makes her happy and put her first. She has dated the most unbelievable douchebags you can imagine, they have been with her for her looks or the position, none of them has taken the time to get to know the real Aubrey, after she got her spot at Inside the Lines she just gave up, she focuses on her work, that's part of the reason she is so amazing at what she does but sometimes she needs someone at her side."

Beca nodded, both girls could only hope her best friend could find their special someone soon.

Maria was close to winning the match with no problems, Jonkova was lost, there was nothing she could do to return Simons brilliant shots. The blonde was having the time of her life, she loved the way the crowd supported her, she loved to hear her friends at her box excited at a good point.

The match ended with a solid 6-1, 6-0 for Maria.

Beca and her friends clapped for Maria as the player point them out and winked at them.

Nigel was the first to hug her once they made their way to the v.i.p area.

"Great job darling. That backhand was on fire today" he told his daughter.

"Thanks dad" she beamed.

Beca stepped in "Not bad Simons, I didn't think you still had it in you" she joked receiving a slap on her arm from Maria.

"I hope you took notes Mitchell, next time I'll charge for the lessons"

the group laughed at the player's banter. They always behaved like that around each other, it was a welcome escape from the stress that involved the tournaments.

Stacie managed to invite Aubrey for lunch after the blonde finished covering the press conferences of the players. Aubrey's coworker would cover the rest of the matches of the day.

Amy and Luke excused themselves as soon as they congratulated Maria, both needed to sleep the hangover away. That left Jesse, Chloe and Beca. Beca was trying to hint that she wanted to grab lunch with Chloe alone, Jesse seemed oblivious to the many hints the brunette threw his way, or maybe he just decided to ignore them. One way or another the three of them headed for lunch at a place a friend of Chloe recommended a couple of days back.

"I can't believe you let Stacie take Aubrey for lunch Beca, that's an irresponsible action. She's a public figure, who knows what shady place Stacie is going to take her!" Jesse exclaimed as soon as they were seated.

Beca rolled her eyes at the boy "Seriously? get over it Jesse. You are just jealous is not you with Aubrey"

"Well yes, but only because I'm concerned at Aubrey's well-being"

"really? just admit it Jesse"

"whatever, if I didn't know better I'd say you are actually rooting for her"

"Jesse" Beca said grabbing his hand "both of you are my friends and I love you both but this thing is getting ridiculous. I get that Aubrey is your celebrity crush or whatever you call it, but she's not a trophy. You have to stop acting like Stacie stole your favorite toy because first of all Aubrey is not a possession, she's a person with feelings and capacity of deciding who she wants to hang out with and who she doesn't and secondly weren't you all head over heels about that Kate girl last week you called me?"

Chloe was silently watching the exchange, noting the words Beca was telling Jesse.

"yeah but she's Aubrey Posen! Kate is.. she's nice"

Beca sighed retracting her hand "look J, all I'm saying is don't throw what could be a nice relationship for this nonsense competition you have with Stacie."

It was Jesse's time to sigh "I guess you are right" he admitted, just then his phone started to ring, he looked at Beca like she was some sort of alien "What kind of sorcery is this? It's Kate!"

Beca grinned "I'm just awesome like that" he winked.

Jesse excuse himself and walked to a little patio in the restaurant to answer the call.

Chloe spoke for the first time since they entered the restaurant "You handled that really well"

Beca shrugged "I know he really is into this Kate girl, he drunk called me three times to tell me how beautiful her hair is" she snorted.

"How are you still single Beca Mitchell?"

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's question "Oh no, here we go again with the stalking, Who says I'm single?" she challenged.

"Well, are you dating someone?" Chloe asked begging the brunette was still single.

Beca remained silent for a moment "no" she said in a little voice.

"yes!" Chloe exclaimed earning a questioning look from Beca "I mean, yes I knew you weren't dating anyone" she offered nervously, Beca didn't seem to buy her explanation but let it slide.

"so back to my question, how are you still single?" Chloe tried again.

Beca shrugged "I don't know. I guess I don't have time to distract myself with relationships"

Chloe nodded "I get it. But don't you feel lonely sometimes?" she asked.

"I don't know. I've never..."

Chloe gasped "You've never been in a relationship?"

Beca blushed and looked down she only managed to shook her head.

"Oh my! Are you serious? Beca I can't believe that"

"Gee thanks for making me feel better"

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just you are smart, funny, talented, your voice is amazing and you are really gorgeous."

Beca blushed even more "I.. thanks" she said awkwardly.

Chloe lifted her chin so their eyes were connected "You are welcome, I mean every single word"

Beca smiled, she remember she didn't know if Chloe was dating someone either, the mere thought sent a unseateling feeling to her stomach.

"what about you?"

"Oh, I've dated"

Beca laughed "good for you, but I meant if you are dating someone at the moment"

Chloe sobered "no, I haven't been in a relationship for the last five months. Things ended pretty bad"

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand "I'm sorry about that. Whatever happened he is the asshole"

"she" Chloe corrected her.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know"

"It's ok. But you are right, she was an asshole"

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"It's ok. I'm over it now. She was after the spotlight, I was her bridge to fame. Aubrey warned me to take things slow but I didn't want to listen to anyone, I was sure everyone was wrong, just a healthy tip, when the whole world is telling you someone is taking advantage of you, you should really listen." she laughed.

"I can't believe there are people like that. I don't get how they can sleep knowing they are hurting someone just to get their way"

"Hollywood is full of those. People forget who they are as soon as they arrive."

"You aren't like that though"

"Oh trust me, I lost myself once or twice, lucky for me Aubrey was around to call me on my shit."

"Well, I'm glad she was around then"

Jesse joined the girls again and the three of them ate sharing a conversation about Maria's match.

While they were waiting for the dessert because Jesse refused to leave a restaurant without eating dessert, the conversation transitioned to how the two friends met.

"We met at the school radio" Jesse explained "Beca was in charge of the music and announcements, being the gentleman I am, I volunteer to help her"

Beca snorted "Gentleman? please, you had a crush on me Swanson"

Chloe raised her eyebrow at the information.

Jesse raised his hands "guilty" he said the turned to Chloe "You have no idea how many boys she turned down, she was one of the prettiest girls in school"

"I thought you never dated"

"Well, I didn't lie, I never went out with anyone, I never said I wasn't asked out" the brunette pointed out.

"Anyway, there was this guy in match class who had the biggest crush on Beca, he would go to all her matches to cheer for her and everything. One day he came to class wearing a red tux and he interrupted the class breaking into a song and singing to Beca asking her out"

"Oh my! please don't remind me of that, I think my ears are still bleeding from the most awful rendition of Can't fight this feeling"

Chloe laughed at Beca's reaction, she was highly entertained knowing about the brunette's past.

"Or what about that time in P.E when Matt tried to show off and end up with his face cover in mug" Jesse said between laughs.

Beca was laughing at the memory while Chloe was laughing at Beca and Jesse's reactions.

"Remember when Glen asked you out though? That was the best!" Jesse said, Beca stop laughing right away.

"Ok, Jesse. That's enough stories for the day"

Jesse was still laughing uncontrollably "But that was the best, you see Chloe, Glen called Beca pretending to be a DJ from a famous radio show and got Beca to agree to meet up with him at this bar kind of place, Beca being the anti-social she is didn't know there was a band from school playing there that night, everyone was there, as soon as Beca entered the place, Glen stole the microphone from the host and proceeded to dedicate a poem to Beca. I still remember the whole thing it went like... ow!"

Beca kicked Jesse under the table.

"Why do you always hurt me?" Jesse said rubbing his leg.

"Because you don't know when to shut your mouth!"

Chloe laughed at them.

"I think we should leave before one of you ends up in the hospital" she told them. Beca was glaring at Jesse, he was trying to put an innocent face.

The trio return to the tennis garden, Beca got ready to practice, Jesse went back to the house explaining he had reached his daily quota of tennis for the day. Chloe was invited to join Beca's practice.

She was beaming at the opportunity to watch the brunette in action up close.

Beca was focused on all the pointers Nigel would give her, she understood that there was more pressure on her now that she had taken Daniels out, her next opponent was world's number five, a small player like her with much more experience than her. Nigel made sure Beca practiced her smashes, she did an awful job with them at her match against Daniels.

Chloe often forgot Beca was only playing a practice match and she would clap of yell when the brunette won a point against her hitting partner.

Beca approached Chloe in one of her breaks.

"I see you are enjoying the practice" Beca said taking a seat at the floor next to the redhead who was sitting on a chair.

"Won't even deny it. You seem to be enjoying it as well"

"I live for this. When I'm hitting the ball is just feels so free. Have you ever played?"

Chloe shook her head.

"What? how is that even possible? come" she said standing up and reaching for Chloe's hand.

"What are we doing?" The redhead eyed the younger girl.

"We are going to play tennis" Beca told her.

"But, I don't know anything about it! And won't your coach be mad because you are wasting your time instead of practicing?"

"He'll survive. Here, you are right-handed right?"

"yes"

"ok, so this is the grip, you have to grab your racket like this" Beca explained her while showing Chloe how her hands should be on the racket. "Good, so now to hit a forehand shot you move it like this" Beca made a shadow of the movement and Chloe mimicked it. Then Beca showed her how to hit a backhand shot, when she was satisfied with the way Chloe was doing the shadows, Beca walked to the other side of the net.

"Ok, we'll take it easy. Try to hit the forehand ok?" she then threw a ball at Chloe's right side so the redhead could hit it, she failed to do so the five times Beca sent a ball her way. Beca went back to Chloe's side.

"I see why you can't hit them like you are supposed to" Beca then moved behind Chloe, her hands were over Chloe's hands, guiding them, she brought the racket that was still on Chloe's hands back and made the motion of hitting the forehand.

Chloe was desperately trying to pay attention but with Beca pressed up at her back she was completely distracted, feeling the brunette's toned arms around hers, she was feeling a little dizzy. Her mind was going places it shouldn't and her breath was giving her thoughts away. Beca smirked at the flustered look of the redhead. "You ok there Beale?" she whispered making Chloe whimper.

Beca realised the girl and kept smirking while Chloe tried to regain her composure.

"And you call me devil" the redhead retorted.

Beca put on her most innocent look "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"sure sure" Chloe glared

"Sorry, but being in a tennis tournament and not playing tennis at least once it's unacceptable. It needed to be fixed"

Chloe smirked now "well I'll let you fix that if you let me fix something too"

"and what would that be?" Beca asked curiously.

"Let me take you out on a date"

* * *

**A.N: Thank you sooo soooo much for your feedback on last chapter, as promised Staubrey will be a thing. Someone mentioned they loved the love battle between Stacie and Jesse so I decided to write a bit more about it.**

**I feel like a real jerk for making you wait for this chapter and it's not really long or super exciting but I will make it up to you :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**  
**As always, thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story. You guys are aca-awesome!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Next one will be full of Bechloe ;) **

**There are some reviews that people posted as guest, since I can't reply to those privately so I will reply to them here.**

**For the rest of you see you next chapter!**

* * *

**Guests who said "STAUBREY": that's what's you'll get :) **

**Jill: I'm glad you are still reading this story, thank you for your nice review, hope you keep enjoying it.**

**Guest who wrote "Keep Writing": but.. but.. it's midnight! :S jk! Sorry for the wait, next chapter will be better though.**

**Chloe-Sullivan14: Yes ma'am.**

**Guest who ship castin: Me too! I think Anna and Skylar make the cutest couple ever! But I like Staubrey more than Jaubrey.**


	8. Trust Again

_Beca released the girl and kept smirking while Chloe tried to regain her composure.__  
__"And you call me devil" the redhead retorted._

_Beca put on her most innocent look "I have no idea what you are talking about"__  
__"sure sure" Chloe glared_

_"Sorry, but being in a tennis tournament and not playing tennis at least once it's unacceptable. It needed to be fixed"__  
__Chloe smirked now "well I'll let you fix that if you let me fix something too"__  
__"and what would that be?" Beca asked curiously._

_"Let me take you out on a date"_

* * *

**TRUST AGAIN**

Beca stood frozen, the words slowly processing in her head, Chloe asked her on a date?

Chloe started to get nervous, Beca looked like she was going to run away.  
"Beca? Please say something" she urged the younger girl.

Beca blinked a couple times "I.. you... "

"I'm afraid practice is not over yet Beca, let's try those drop shots again" Nigel ordered her interrupting Beca's response to Chloe, the girl was relieved she had an escape. Beca nodded at Nigel and turned to Chloe with an apologetic smile before immersing herself into practice again.

Chloe was disappointed, that wasn't the reaction she was expecting from Beca. She felt a connection with her that she had never felt with anyone before. She had talked about her father and her ex with Beca, those topics where something she never talked about with anyone but Aubrey. It felt so easy and natural to let her guard down with the brunette. Somehow she knew the girl felt the same way with her.

Beca decided to practice her serves, partially because she had to make a few variations to face her next opponent and also to gain some time to think about Chloe's question. She was beyond confused about her feelings, she wasn't used to deal with her emotions, she kept them all bottled inside but right now it was impossible for her to ignore them. She put all that energy on her serves and didn't stop until Nigel told her to.

"Enough, I don't want you injuring your shoulder. We are done for the day" he announced while he packed the equipment.

Beca knew she couldn't run away anymore from Chloe, she walked to the girl who was looking at the hands on her lap.

"Hey, you did great" the redhead told her with a smile.

"yeah, thanks. I feel ready for tomorrow's match"

Chloe nodded, for the first time since they met there was an awkward silence surrounding them. Beca took a deep breath.

"Chloe I... " she didn't know how to continue, she sighed.

"Beca Mitchell? Hi, this is James Connor from Tennis Life, can I interview you?" a man with curly brown hair asked.

Beca turned to Chloe, she looked like someone had kicked her puppy, Beca's heart broke a little at the sight.

"Yes" she told the journalist "just give me a minute please"

The man nodded and walked towards Nigel, giving the girls a little space.

Chloe got up and drapped her arms around herself, she felt vulnerable at this moment. She was eagerly waiting for the player's answer but once again they were interrupted, this time by a male player passing by whom as soon as he spotted Beca made his way to her to congratulate her on her win against Daniels and to flirt with the girl.

Chloe clenched her fists, Beca didn't seem to mind the guy's flirtations or occasional touches on her arm in fact she also flirted back at some point. Chloe was trying to keep her anger at control but all she really wanted was to tell the guy to back off. Luckily for her, James was getting impatient and asked Beca if she was ready for the interview, the male player said his goodbyes promising Beca he would be at her match the next day.

"Can we talk later?" she asked Chloe.

The tall girl was once again left wondering what Beca was thinking but she understood that Beca was busy at the moment, she nodded and sat down again, looking at the girl getting interviewed and becoming more nervous with each moment that passed.

Once the interview was done, Beca knew she had no choice but to talk to Chloe now, she saw the girl nervous look and she felt her stomach churn. Beca sat down next to her and took a moment before she spoke.

With a heavy sigh she started "look, this tournament is really important to me. It's... you are really nice and I think I would enjoy going on a date with you" the redhead looked up at her beaming, Beca looked away "but I can't do that." Chloe's smile faltered "I need to focus on this, I can't afford any distractions. I've worked really hard to get a chance like this and I don't want to waste it. I'm.. sorry"

When Beca looked at Chloe her heart broke, the crystal blue eyes were trained on the floor, she looked like she was about to cry. Chloe felt like she had been punched in the chest and all the air had left her lungs. She hadn't feel this way ever, this was new to her, rejection. Chloe felt a quick sharp of pain in her chest, taking a deep breath to keep her emotions on check, she looked up and gave Beca her most charming smile.

"It's ok. I understand." she stood up "I'll go look for Bree. Good luck tomorrow" she said kissing the player on her cheek.

Instead of looking for Aubrey, Chloe went straight to her hotel room, she felt the tears starting to well in her eyes.

* * *

Chloe curled up in a ball choking back a sob, she didn't understand why she took so hard Beca's decline. It wasn't like she was in love with the girl, sure she liked her, at least what she knew of her so far but she felt hurt. She chastised herself for jumping so fast, she should have taken her time to get to know Beca first, they had known each other for two days and her feelings were increasing dangerously fast. This was a reality check, maybe it wasn't so bad. Still it hurt like hell.

Aubrey walked in the room at the sight of her best friend eating ice cream and watching A Walk to Remember, instead of asking her what was wrong, she simply sat next to the redhead who quickly cuddled to her.

* * *

"You know you have to actually hit send in order for the other person to get your text right?" Maria said walking towards the patio where Beca had been for the last twenty minutes re-reading the text she was about to send Chloe.

Beca huffed. Maria sat next to Beca dapping her arm on the girl's back and resting her head on the crook of her shoulder.

"What's up Becs, you look... weird"

"It's nothing"

"You've been staring at your phone and re-typing something for the last twenty minutes, that doesn't seem like nothing" the blonde pressed.

Beca closed her eyes, she wasn't ready to have this conversation with anyone. She was confused about her feelings and didn't know what to do but she knew Maria and there was no way she was going to be left alone until the older girl knew what was going on.

"Chloe asked me out on a date"

Maria who was looking at the floor at that moment immediately shot her head up and eyed Beca.  
"You like girls?" her voice sounding full of curiosity.

"seriously? That's what you find important?" Beca said frustrated, she wasn't mad at Maria but she was still wrapping her mind about the whole thing.

"Sorry, ok let's try that again, so Chloe asked you out on a date"

Beca nodded but made no effort to keep going. Maria watched her expectantly "So?"

"So, I told her I couldn't go" the brunette explained.

Maria's jaw dropped open "What? Are you crazy? Why would you do that?"

Beca open her mouth to say something but closed it again right away.

"Beca?"

Beca rolled her eyes at Maria's inquisitive nature.

"I can't go out with her" she pointed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"and that's because..." Maria was going to get to the bottom of this, she wasn't going to let Beca off so easily.

"Because I've worked really hard to have a chance like this and I'm not going to ruin it by distracting myself"

Maria scoffed "this is not a freaking press conference Beca, I know you better than that so tell me the real reason why you can't go to this date according to you"

"I'm serious. I'm not going to throw all my hard work away" she mumbled.

Maria kept her eyes on the younger girl "Mitchell, you have five seconds to tell me what really is going on in that head of yours"

"Fine! I'm... I'm scared." she said in a small voice.

"Becs, you can't keep doing that"

Beca knew Maria was right, but her mind wasn't giving up just yet. "I just don't want to put my heart out there and having it crushed later. I know it's really stupid because I barely know her but she makes me feel... safe. I told her about my mixes and a little about dad, that's what scares me. I don't want to fall for her"

Maria rubbed circles on the girl's back. "I know it's a scary feeling to open yourself up to someone, but the best things in life are the ones we have to risk things for. "

"But everyone leaves, what's the point?"

"Hey now, I'm here, Dad's here, Stacie, Jesse, Luke, Amy and her dingoes are here. Your mom is here, well she's back at home but you know what I mean. I'm really sorry you got a shitty dad Becs, he has marked you in ways he will never be able to understand and that's really unfair but you can't run away forever, that's not a life worth living."

"I'm just trying to avoid the pain. I mean, she's a super star according to Jesse, what could I possibly offer her?"

Maria scoffed "ok Mitchell, get your shit together before I knock some sense in that stubborn head of yours. You are an amazing girl! Sure, she's a famous actress and such, so what? that doesn't make her unreachable. She asked you out, silly!"

"what if I'm just a fling or something?"

"Ask her if that's what you are to her, I highly doubt so though, she doesn't seem like the kind of person to do that"

They stayed like that for a while, Beca thinking about everything Maria said, deep down she knew her friend was right and quite honestly she did want to go on a date with Chloe but she was afraid, she vowed she would never let herself be vulnerable to anyone, watching her mom breaking down killed her, it took a long time for her to be ok again. Beca acted all tough but in reality she was just scared of being hurt.

Beca was the first to speak again "I screwed up. I turned her down. She's not going to talk to me again" she said deflated.

Maria chuckled at her "Call her and explain to her your real reason for turning her down before and apologize. If she really wants to go on that date she'll understand"

"you make it sound so easy!"

"well, I'm not the one who decided to give the most lame excuse to the girl she has a crush on, am I?"

Beca glared at her. She grabbed her phone hovering over Chloe's name, Maria stood up, before she could walk away Beca hugged her.

"Thanks Maria, you are the best big sister ever"

The blonde shrugged "Of course, I'm awesome" she winked and walked away.

* * *

Chloe was deep in thought, Aubrey had called her name a couple of times to no avail, finally waving a hand in front of her she was able to get the girl out of her trance.

"A penny for your thoughts"

Chloe chuckled "I ruined it, didn't I?"

Aubrey sighed "I don't know Chlo, it's... I think she likes you but I understand where she comes from. Tennis is a very competitive sport, in other things like football or baseball you have a team watching your back, in here you have to do it all by yourself. She's been working for this since she was six and she's close to make it big."

Chloe hated how Aubrey would always used her logic for everything. At this moment all she needed was a pat on her back and someone who would tell her it was all going to work out in the end.

"Do you always have to use your logic for everything?" she asked exasperated.

Aubrey was shocked at the harsh tone in Chloe's voice. "Why are you mad at me? You asked me a question and I just gave you my opinion"

"Yes, but I'm not your audience Bree, I don't need you analyzing this situation as if it's part of a match recap"

"Ok, you need to calm down. Why are you so upset? You can't pretend everyone is going to fall at your feet, you know?"

"It's not about that... I.."  
"really? Because the way I see it you are acting like a total brat"

Chloe took a deep breath, she and Aubrey almost never fought, the only moments they would argue were when the blonde was calling her on her shit. Chloe knew Aubrey was right, she was acting childish, Beca wasn't forced to agree to go on a date with her.

"It's just.. It hurts you know?"

Aubrey's anger disappeared immediately as she wrapped her friend in a hug.

"It's ok Chlo, look, I don't think things are ruined between you, there's attraction between the two of you, you just need to take things slower."

"You think she's even going to talk to me after that?"

Aubrey cupped her friend's face and look her in the eyes "you are Chloe Beale and you never give up easily. You are going to get your shit together and will get this girl. All you need is patience Chlo"

Chloe smiled at her friend, feeling much better after Aubrey's reassurance.

Chloe saw her phone vibrating at the table next to her, the name flashing on the screen was the last name she expected to see at this moment.

* * *

Beca tried to call Chloe several times but the girl wasn't picking her phone up, Beca felt nervous, had she pushed her away? Was Chloe mad at her for not agreeing to go on the date? She knew Chloe was hurt, that had been evident from the way the redhead acted after Beca turned her down. Beca needed to explain herself, she needed to let Chloe know the real reason why she declined her invitation but in order to that she would have to bear her soul to the girl, she had an internal battle with herself, thinking of all the pro's and con's about it. On one hand she knew she liked Chloe and she wanted to get to know her better but on the other she wasn't ready for a relationship, things where moving way too fast and she wasn't having any time to process anything.

After a long pep talk with herself she got some courage and asked Stacie if she knew where Aubrey and Chloe were staying, Stacie gave her the information but before she could ask the brunette what was going on she was out of the door making her way to Chloe and Aubrey's hotel.

Maria watched the brunette walking away and she smiled to herself. Beca could be stubborn at times, she was glad this wasn't one of those times.

* * *

"Chloe? Did you hear what I said" a woman in her mid twenties asked.

"Yeah, I did Jessica, I'm just... processing"

Aubrey was looking at her friend's reactions intently, she was tense as she answered her phone.

"well, you will have time for that later, right now I need you to get back here, there's a car waiting for you outside"

Chloe's face flashed with panic, Aubrey mouthed 'what's going on?' Chloe didn't answer her, she just sat down still listening to her agent.

"Jess, I can't leave right now, there's something.."

"Chlo, come on! I've been working really hard this last ten months so you'd get a chance like this, this is what you've dreamed of." the girl tried to reason with her client.

"I know, I'm just asking you for a couple of days more"

Jessica was getting frustrated with Chloe's attitude "Look Chloe, I don't know what's gotten into you but let me remind you that this kind of chances don't come knocking at your door every day. You have two minutes to decide what you are going to do, this chance won't wait for a couple of days"

Chloe sighed defeated, she didn't want to leave like this, she had told Beca she was going to stay until the end of the tournament but also she knew Jessica was right, she had been trying to get a chance to start her music career and now thanks to Jessica the opportunity was there for her to grab it. "I'll be down in five minutes"

"That's my girl" Jessica said smiling through the phone.

Chloe hung up and turned to Aubrey who was watching her curiously.

"Jessica got me a meeting with the people at Bulletproof records tomorrow morning, I have to leave right now though"

Aubrey smiled "Congratulations baby! I know you've been waiting for this for a long time" she said as they hugged, Chloe nodded and gave her a sad smile.

"Hey, what's with that face?"

"I'm going to miss Beca's match" she said pouting.

Aubrey laughed at Chloe's childish reaction.

"I'm sure she'll survive" she patted Chloe in the back. "You better get going though, you said you'll be ready in five minutes" she reminded her.

"Right" both girls hugged each other and then Chloe left.

Ten minutes had gone by when there was a knock on the door, rolling her eyes Aubrey made her way to answer it, of course Chloe forgot something, she thought. When she opened the door it wasn't Chloe who was standing in the hall, it was a much smaller girl with stormy blue eyes and soft brunette hair.

"Uh, Hi Aubrey, is Chloe here?" the player asked nervously.

Aubrey shook her head.

"Look, I know I acted really stupidly today, I get that she's mad at me but please let me talk to her, I just need to explain to her" Beca pleaded.

Aubrey moved herself from the door to allow the girl into the suite.

"Beca, I'm not hiding her, she's not here. She left ten minutes ago"

Beca's heart stopped "left? I'm so stupid! Where can I find her? I need to tell her..."

Aubrey smiled at Beca's reaction but decided to save her from a major freak out "She had to go back to L.A for business"

"oh.. I see" Beca scratched her neck nervously "well in that case I better get going..."

"Beca wait" the blonde cut her off.

Beca spun around and Aubrey motioned her to sit with her at the couch.

"Look, I know that you have your reasons to not accept going out with Chloe. She's my best friend though, I love her to pieces and it breaks my heart to see her getting hurt. I know she told you about her ex" Beca nodded, feeling extremely nervous, was Aubrey going to threat her for hurting her best friend? "Chloe is the best person I know, she's caring and very sweet but she tends to only see the good in people. I've seen her being used time and time again by people who weren't really looking for anything more than fame. I can tell you are not one of those Beca. Usually at this point I'd be yelling at you for hurting my best friend but I think I get you. Things are moving way too fast and that can be scary. I know exactly how you feel, Chloe is the kind of person that just won't go away from your mind, once she flashes that smile of hers it's impossible to forget her, that's just how Chloe is"

Beca was paying attention to every word Aubrey was saying, she really wasn't expecting to have this conversation with the blonde, now that she tought about it what was with the blondes tonight? Was there a time of the month where they were wiser and had to give romantic advice at the clueless people like her?

"One thing I can tell you though, is that if you give her a chance you won't regret it. She feels attracted to you, I have never seen her so happy when talking about someone and I've known her since we were four years old. She has been broken by jerks so many times, this last six months she's been going through a rough path, I know she comes off as this super confident girl who's got it all figure out but I can assure you that she's just as scared as you are. That's why you rejecting her today hurt her so much. I want her to be happy, she deserves to be happy and so do you."

Aubrey let her words settle.

"I'm just confused" Beca said. Aubrey couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the girl.

"Chloe is amazing I'm just not used to deal with emotions and feelings. My dad hurt my mother to the point she never tried to date anyone again, he broke her and I guess part of me is scared that will happen to me too. Chloe is tearing my walls without even trying and I'm scared of that"

Aubrey squeezed Beca's leg. "I'm sorry to hear that about your parents, I completely understand where you come from, my situation is similar. I guess both of us need to learn how to trust again" she sighed.

"I guess we do" Beca finished.

Beca thanked Aubrey for her advice and left, they promised each other to keep that conversation between them.

Aubrey's words were swimming in her head on her way back to the house. She chuckled to herself when she realized that she had escaped from Aubrey's wrath, the blonde could be really intimidating when she wanted to, she was thankful she wasn't one of the unfortunate souls that had to endure the blonde's wrath. When she arrived a visibly upset Nigel was waiting for her.

"Beca, what were you doing out so late?"

"sorry Nigel, I just had to.."

"just go to bed already, you need to rest for your match" he cut her off.

Beca's lips quivered a little Nigel was never this harsh towards her, this day had been an emotional rollercoaster and she was exhausted.

Beca was dozing off when her phone played the notes of Titanium, she was too tired to answer it, she let the call go to her voicemail instead.

On the other side of the line Chloe waited patiently for Beca to pick up the phone, she plopped down on her bed when her call was directed at the voicemail. Chloe layed on bed wide awake thinking what to do to win Beca's heart. It wasn't going to be an easy task and even though her mind was screaming at her that she was crazy, her heart was telling her to go for it.

She turned the tv on just to find her ex making into the news. Chloe grunted and turned the tv off. What a hell of a day.

* * *

Nigel still stood outside after Beca disappeared to her room. He hated being rude to Beca but he was worried about her, if he showed how he was really feeling though, the brunette would catch on that something was wrong. He was gripping his phone and his jaw was clenched, a simple text on his screen read "They know"

**A.N: This was seriously the most frustrating thing I've wrote. First it was going to be all fluffy, the date was going to be great but then I decided it was too cheesy and decided they weren't going to be on a date and then it went in circles, I re-wrote this thing 5 times. **

**I know you probably want to throw a shoe at me for not having them at their date but in my defense... the fic is categorized under drama as well... *runs and hides* xD**

**thanks qawsed123 for fixing my mistakes :)**

**thank you for sticking with the story! I can't believe the amount of follows, favorites and reviews this story has, thank you guys!  
your opinion is really important so I'd like to know what do you think of this chapter. (you can throw shoes at me via pm xD)**

**¡hasta el próximo capítulo! **


End file.
